Geheimakte CHI III/II "In the Shadow of the Mountain" Im Schatten des Berges
Geheimakte CHI III/II "In the Shadow of the Mountain" Im Schatten des Berges center|1000px Prolog; „Haben sie sich schon einmal gefragt,“ wandte sich Nathon an die Gorillas, „warum eure Chefin sich nicht an Spinnen- und Skorpions- Artefakten interessiert?“ „Ehrlich gesagt nein,“ erwiderte der schwarze Gorilla stutzig, „wir hatten uns in der Vergangenheit mehr mit ihrem Interesse an Laval beschäftigt, bis Gambler uns von den neuen Bewohnern des Canyons berichtete.“ „Dann teile ich ihnen jetzt etwas mit,“ meinte der Nashornbulle und seine Stirn runzelte sich, „was sie mir entweder nicht glauben oder sie von den Füssen hauen wird.“ „Uns schockt glaube ich gar nichts mehr,“ entgegnete Gambler lächelnd, „wir haben schon so viel Chaos mit gemacht.“ „Nun gut,“ sagte Nathon nachdenklich, „was würden sie denken, wenn eure Chefin einen Pakt mit den Krabbeltieren eingegangen ist?“ „Ob ihr uns das jetzt glaubt oder nicht,“ fuhr der Nashornbulle fort, „wir haben Leonora Watkins mehrfach mit den Anführern der Spinnen und Skorpione sprechen sehen.“ „An folgende Aussagen können wir uns sehr gut erinnern,“ übernahm Nancy das Wort, „es wird der Tag kommen an dem mich meine Leute durchschauen werden.“ „Die zweite war,“ fuhr die Nancy fort, „ich denke das ich gerne den Rückhalt zweier starker Verbündeter sicher hätte, es lohnt sich für sie.“ Ein mehre minütiges Schweigen trat ein. Reinicke und die anderen Füchse sahen sich einander an. Was war mit ihrer Chefin los? Erst diese Rennen, dann die Sache mit Laval und nun das mit den Krabbeltieren? Hatte Leonora Watkins völlig den Verstand verloren oder war sie jetzt völlig wahnsinnig? Auch wenn es den Fünfen schwer fiel das gehörte zu glauben, ganz abwegig war es dennoch nicht. Besonders unter dem Blickwinkel des wahnsinnigen Spiels, was ihre Chefin ohne hin betrieb. „Klar, was Laval und die Rennen betrifft haben die wahren Absichten Leonora Watkins schon lange erkannt,“ meinte Gruuger nachdenklich, „für den Laien sehen die Rennen nur nach Kommerz aus, doch in Wahrheit steckt etwas anderes dahinter.“ „Wenn man die Leute bei Laune hält,“ gab der weise Gorilla zu bedenken, „sind sie beschäftigt und stellen kein Problem da.“ „Was Laval betrifft,“ übernahm Grind, „durch die Heirat würde sie mehr Einfluss auf offizieller politischer Ebene gewinnen.“ „Das mit den Krabbeltieren passt nur wage in das Bild,“ gab der Gorilla zu bedenken, „vielleicht bereitete sie so einen Notfallplan vor, nur wenn das Hinhalten der Banden durch die Rennen nicht mehr funktioniert.“ „Dieser Trend zeichnete sich allerdings schon ab,“ bemerkte Cissnei vorsichtig, „warum inszeniert sie dann so um die Rennen herum?“ „Ganz klar,“ betonte die junge Krokodilfrau, „die Zahl der Besucher lässt nach, die Rennen verlieren an Reiz.“ „Und mit jedem Kunden weniger,“ ergänzte Whitney finster, „sinkt auch der Überblick über die anderen Banden.“ „Um es zusammen zu fassen,“ sagte Reinicke finster, „Leonora Watkins droht ihre Position im Outland zu verlieren, dass kann sie auf keinen Fall zu lassen.“ „Dafür wird auf das uralte Mittel der Heiratspolitik zurück gegriffen,“ ärgerte sich der Fuchs laut, „und man geht geheime Bündnisse ein um auf Waffenstärke zu kommen.“ Erneut kehrte eisige Stille ein. Keiner sagte etwas und nur das Ein- und Ausatmen war zu hören. Whirley brauchte sich nicht anstrengen um alle Schlüsse richtig zu ziehen. Den Blicken seiner Gefährten zu urteilen, waren diese auch schon zu einem klaren Blickwinkel gekommen. „Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf,“ brach Cranch die eisige Stille wieder, „müsste hier ein Wort korrigiert werden.“ „Wahnsinnige Spiele ist nicht mehr zutreffend,“ betonte das braune Krokodil und sah nicht besonders begeistert aus, „wahnsinnige Politik ist zutreffender.“ „Wie war noch der genaue Wortlaut eurer zweiten Bedingung?“ fragte Grond die Halbtierjäger, „sie kehren ihrer derzeitigen Arbeitgeberin den Rücken zu?“ „Ja, das war unsere genaue Bedingung,“ bestätigte Cranch stirnrunzelnd, „wollen sie diese jetzt doch in unserer Form annehmen?“ „Ja und darüber hinaus noch etwas mehr,“ sprach der schwarze Gorilla entschlossen, „wir wollen euch helfen ihr dan Handwerk zu legen.“ „Dafür stellen wir aber eine einzige Bedingung!“ übernahm Reinicke das Wort, „wenn Leonora Watkins gestürzt ist, dürfen wir eurem Jägerbund beitreten!“ „Einverstanden,“ sagte Leeland und alle anderen Jäger stimmten mit einem Daumenhoch zu, „ihr seid bei uns herzlich willkommen.“ „Nun aber zurück zum Plan gegen die Krabbeltiere,“ übernahm Gambler das Wort, „auf meiner Odyssee durch den Spider Canyon habe ich sieben große Tore gesehen, wie sie bei Schleusen Verwendung finden.“ „Die Spinnen und Skorpione sind sich der Gefahr durch das Wasser scheinbar bewusst,“ dachte William laut, „dass bedeutet auch, dass sie Beobachtungsposten in der Nähe des Gerölldammes aufgestellt haben.“ „Gut das wir eine Überflutung von drei Seiten eingeplant haben,“ lächelte Gambler finster, „denn gegen das Wasser von links und rechts können sie nichts ausrichten.“ „Sie wollen das gesamte Tal fluten?“ hakte Leeland nach, „dafür müssten sie alle Staudämme sprengen.“ „Ja, das hatten wir auch vor,“ betonte Grond und zog das Foto eines Gemäldes heraus, „das Gemälde zeigt, dass dieses Tal hier mal ein Binnensee war.“ „Der Ort hier,“ erklärte der schwarze Gorilla weiter, „war einmal ein blühender Umschlagplatz mit Binnenhafen.“ „Um es mal anders zu sagen,“ entgegnete Reinicke und grinste gerissen, „wir stellen den ursprüngliche Zustand dieser Region wieder her.“ „Ein guter Plan,“ gab Whirley den Zehn recht, „auf die eine Art richtig bösartig, aber auf der anderen sogar einer, der dem Outland finanzielle Vorteile schaffen könnte.“ Nachwort; „Wenn wir die Krabbeltiere los sind,“ wollte Whirley wissen, „wie wollen wir Leonora Watkins den Gar aus machen?“ „Lasst das mal Whitney und Cissneiýs Sache sein,“ lächelte Grond finster, „die Mädels wissen schon wie man die Löwin mit ihren eignen Waffen schlägt.“ „Nur so viel vorweg,“ sagte die weise Wölfin schnippisch, „es begann mit diesen Rennen,…“ „und wird mit einem Rennen enden,“ beendete Cissnei finster, „lasst das nur unsere Sache sein.“ Kapitel 1; „Wie funktioniert eure Waffe überhaupt?“ erkundigte sich Gambler und sah die Nashörner an, „warum konnten die Spinnen und Skorpione sie bis jetzt nicht finden?“ „Sie wissen nichts von dem Geheimnis im anderen Ende des Canyons,“ erläuterte Nathon zufrieden, „zum anderen ist die Waffe nicht ganz so offensichtlich.“ „Der Canyon ist zur einen Seite durch den Gerölldamm zu geschüttet,“ beschrieb Nancy mit klaren Worten, „zur anderen Seite war immer schon eine Felswand, die bis zum Boden ragte.“ „Diese ist durchzogen von nahezu unzähligen natürlichen Kanälen,“ fuhr sie fort, „da irgendwann das Wasser ausblieb, liefen auch diese Kanäle trocken.“ „Die Konstrukteure nutzten dies aus,“ beendete Nancy den Teil der Antwort, „sie bauten die Waffe in drei dieser Kanäle ein.“ Die Jäger stellten sich das ganze bildlich vor. Nun kam aber eine neue Frage auf. „Wenn die Kanone im Felsen eingebaut ist,“ wollte Reinicke wissen, „wie wurde sie ausgerichtet?“ „Der Canyon ist nahezu grade,“ antwortete Nathon und holte eine Karte aus seinem Rucksack, „die Kanone wurde so gebaut, dass sie genau diese gerade Linie als Ausrichtung nutzt.“ Die Jäger sahen sich die Karte an. Darauf hatten die Nashörner neben der Schusslinie auch sieben andere Punkte markiert. „Was befindet sich an diesen Markierungen?“ war von William zu hören, „diese Tore, von denen Gambler sprach?“ „Ganz genau,“ bestätigte Nancy und lächelte zufrieden, „die Dinger sind echt beeindruckend.“ „Aber die Waffe würde auch sie zerstören,“ lachte Nathon und zeigte jetzt auf seine Kisten mit Sprengstoff, „um den Canyon zu fluten benötigt man genau acht Schüsse.“ „Denn diese Tore sind so konstruiert worden,“ betonte das Nashorn, „das sie sich durch das kommende Wasser schließen.“ „Daher wird der erste Schuss für den Gerölldamm benötigt,“ beendet er, „die anderen um die Tore zu zerstören.“ „Wenn wir die Tore sabotieren,“ schlug Leeland vor, „dann würden sie sich doch nicht mehr schließen können.“ „Wie wollt ihr das anstellen?“ kam von Gambler zurück, „ich habe diese Tore gesehen, sie lassen sich nicht sabotieren.“ „Ich stimme dem zu,“ sagte Nancy und holte ein Foto hervor, „man könnte zwar einzelne Scharniere sabotieren, doch würde dies die Funktion nicht merklich beeinflussen.“ Die Jäger warfen Blicke auf das Foto und die Karte. Dann wandte sich Lebrac an die Nashörner. „Was verschießt eure Waffe?“ fragte der Löwe skeptisch, „was diese Tore zerstören könnte?“ „Die Waffe verschießt einen gebündelten Chi Strahl,“ folgte Nathons Antwort augenblicklich, „die Chi Explosion ist stark genug um dieses Gewerbegebiet in Schutt und Asche zu legen.“ „Nun aber zur genauen Funktion,“ übernahm Nancy, „die Waffe feuert zuerst ein Koordinationsknoten ab, etwas zeitverzögert wird dann der Chi Strahl abgefeuert.“ „Der Koordinationsknoten trifft auf sein Ziel und verankert sich dort,“ erklärte die Nashorndame weiter, „der Strahl trifft auf den Knoten und entlädt sich in der Chi Explosion.“ Den Jägern blieb die Sprache weg. Sie konnten sich bei bestem Willen diese Waffe nicht bildhaft vorstellen. Noch erschreckender war die Tatsache, dass sie Nashörner solche Waffen bauen konnten. „Wie viele dieser Kanonen gibt es?“ schluckte Whirley und fühlte sich als ob ihm die Luft aus ging, „wer hat so ein mechanisches Ungeheuer erschaffen?“ „Es gibt nur dieses eine Exemplar,“ meinte Nathon seelenruhig, „wer diese Maschine der Vernichtung entwarf, ist uns nicht bekannt.“ „Nur so viel sei gesagt,“ fügte Nancy hinzu, „die freien Nashörner verboten den Bau weiterer Exemplare, die Konstruktionspläne wurden vernichtet.“ „Das beruhigt mich,“ atmete der edle graue Wolf aus, „ich möchte mir gar nicht erst vorstellen, so eine Waffe in falschen Händen.“ „Ging unserem Volk genauso,“ gab Nathon zu, „jetzt versteht ihr aber auch warum wir diese Waffen aktivieren müssen, damit sie durch die Fluten zerstört wird.“ Zur gleichen Zeit im Spider Canyon; Die Fledermäuse Luna und Noctis machten sich in ihre Werkstatt auf um das Zeug für die heutige Wartung an ihre Flieger an zubringen. Dazu zählten die großen Gasflaschen für das Schweißgerät und den Brenner. Werkzeuge zum Schmieren oder Schmutz aus dem Gewinde zu entfernen. Luna wirkte besorgt, was ihrem Mann Noctis nicht gefiel. Klar, sie hatte recht, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis eine Katastrophe über den Canyon herein brach. Doch konnte man dennoch nicht so einfach verschwinden. Als alles verpackt oder an der richtigen Stelle angebracht war, wandte sich Luna an ihren Mann. „Warum wollen die Spinnen und Skorpione nicht die kommenden Gefahren erkennen?“ fragte sie besorgt, „und warum sind wir noch hier?“ „Unsere ganze Verwandtschaft ist schon in die alte Bergmannssiedlung ausgewandert,“ betonte sie mit kritischem Unterton, „nur du und ich versauern hier zwischen den Verrätern der Freiheit.“ „Schatz,“ grummelte Noctis und gab seiner Frau innerlich recht, „ich würde lieber heute als morgen gehen, doch würden sie uns finden.“ „Du weißt nur zu gut,“ meinte er führsorglich, „was sie mit denen anstellen, die gegen den Vertrag verstoßen.“ Luna sagte erst mal nichts dazu und kletterte in ihren Flieger. Nach dem sie einige Kilometer auf halber Schlucht tiefe geflogen waren, gingen sie in die nächst tiefere Ebene. Ihr Ziel war Tor Nummer Fünf, das große Gewinde funktionierte nicht mehr auf normale Geschwindigkeit. Oft war dies der Grund einer enormen Verdreckung. Da die Spinnen nicht auf ihre Netzte zum Erspüren von Bewegungen verzichten wollten, kam es vor, dass dadurch Dreck nicht verwehen konnte. Zum anderen hielten sich die Spinnen auch nicht an den empfohlenen Abstand zum Torgetriebe. In Folge dessen kam es in großer Regelmäßigkeit dazu, dass drecke Spinnenweben in das Getriebe gezogen wurde. Wenn diese Dreckansammlung zu viel wurde, blockierte das Torsystem. Das enorme Tor war mehre Meter dick und zock sich vom oberen Rand des Canyons bis auf den Boden. Da immer ein gewisser Nebel über dem Boden lag, kam irgendwann mal das Gerücht auf, die Schlucht wäre endlos tief. Doch wie hätte dann der Gerölldamm sie schließen können? Oder jemand die Tore anlegen können? Gerüchte waren eben hin und wieder sehr aberwitzig. Die zwei erreichten Tor Fünf und stellten feste, das Scharnier Neun, Zehn, Elf und Zwölf völlig von verdreckten Spinnenweben verstopft war. Dies bedeutete die Arbeit, die für den Wartungsdienst immer mit Ärger verbunden war. Der Dreck musste mit einem Brenner heraus gebrannt werden. Dies zog eine Lücke im Bewegungsnetzt der Spinnen nach sich. Darauf reagierten diese immer sehr empfindlich. „Warum tust du so eine minderwertige Arbeit?“ bemerkte Luna während sie den Brenner an die Gasflasche anschloss, „du bist so ein kluger Mann und lässt dir diesen Mist aufheizen?“ „Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?“ brummte Noctis wieder seiner Frau innerlich rechtgebend, „wenn man mich aus dem Militärdienst enthoben hat und mich dort nicht wieder sehen will?“ „Abhauen!“ betonte Luna und brannte die erste Schicht Dreck ab, „überlasse sie ihrer Arroganz und ihrem Schicksal.“ Noctis dachte nach, während auch er ein weiteres Scharnier vom Dreck befreite. Seit gut einem Jahr hörte er diesen oder ähnliche Sätze seiner geliebten Frau immer wieder. Doch fühlte er sich an seinen Vertrag gebunden. Wenn er aus lauter Gegenkalkül einfach abhauen würde, wäre er nicht besser als die anderen. „Mein, unser Vertrag läuft Ende diesen Monat aus,“ sagte er nachdenklich, „bis dahin werde ich noch durchhalten.“ „Danach bin ich auch weg aus dieser Felsspalte,“ betonte er finster, „die Spinnen und Skorpione sollen dann bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst.“ Kapitel 2; Vier Tage später in dem kleinen Ort; Cordelia und Nancy drehten eine Runde mit dem Nashorn Cruiser. Die Mädels fuhren dem Felsstreifen entlang, der eine natürliche Treppe in das Hinterland einleitete. In bestimmten abständen stießen sie immer wieder auf kleine, aber trauriger weise aufgegebene und verlassene Siedlungen. Dies ließ einige Schlüsse auf die Vergangenheit der Outlands zu. Dieser Teil vom Kontinent Chima war also nicht immer ein verkommendes Drecksloch gewesen. Einst musste es eine blühende Gegend gewesen sein, deren Basis die Binnenschifffahrt darstellte. Denn in jedem verlassenen kleinen Ort befand sich ein Hafen, Kontore und Kräne. Natürlich in einem nicht besonders gutem Zustand. „Ihr Nashörner seit als gute Baumeister bekannt,“ bemerkte Cordelia und zeigte auf ein fast zerfallendes Kontor, „würde man diesen Ort wieder bewohnbar machen können?“ „Grundsätzlich ja,“ erwiderte Nancy traurig, „doch wird dies niemand tun, wenn die wirtschaftliche Lage weiter so mies ist.“ „Es ist daher naheliegend,“ überlegte Cordelia bestürzt, „das durch die Trockenlegung die Wirtschaft den Bach herunter ging.“ „Zumindest später,“ meinte Nancy und erinnerte sich an Börsenberichte, „die haben hier eine ganze Weile verschiedene Erze abgebaut, erst als die Vorkommen ausgebraucht waren, zogen die Minengesellschaften wieder ab.“ „Na klasse,“ brummte Cordelia und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „erst verändert man die Infrastruktur, schöpft die Rohstoffe aus und verschwindet wieder.“ „Ja die Wirtschaft kann manchmal fast so grausam sein wie der Krieg,“ gab Nancy zu bedenken, „nur das hier mit Stift und Papier gekämpft wird.“ „War das ein geheimes Ziel von euch?“ wollte Cordelia wissen, „diesen Missstand zu bereinigen?“ „Unser Ziel nicht,“ erwiderte Nancy und rief sich ein Gespräch mit dem Auftraggeber in Erinnerung, „aber unsere Klienten waren der Meinung, dass es jetzt Zeit sei, den Schaden der Vergangenheit wieder gut zu machen.“ „Der erste Schritt dafür sollte die Zerstörung der Superwaffe sein,“ sagte die Nashorndame, „was danach kommt, wird uns erst später mitgeteilt.“ „Interessant,“ gab Cordelia zu, „da werden für mich weitere Zusammenhänge klar.“ „Eigentlich hätte einer der Gorillas oder Füchse mitfahren müssen,“ meinte Nancy und fuhr auf ein zu gewucherten Parkplatz, „die haben nur 1/3 von dem durchschaut, was diese Leonora Watkins vor hat.“ „Aber wir haben auch nicht nennenswert mehr raus finden können,“ gab die Nashorndame zu bedenken, „diese Löwin ist eine brillante Taktikerin, sie plant außerordentlich vorrauschauend.“ „Ich denke ihr wollt auf die Heirat mit Laval hinaus,“ sagte Cordelia mit gerunzelter Stirn, „wenn sie das Outland verliert, angelt man sich ein Königreich.“ „Und wenn sie erst eine Prinzessin ist,“ betonte die Nashorndame finster, „ist sie auch für euch Jäger schwer zu erreichen.“ „Das ist sie jetzt schon,“ bemerkte Cordelia und sah den zehn Meter tiefen Hang hinunter, „sie hat mehre politische Posten in den freien Ländern, zudem ist in den Medien nicht unbekannt.“ „Das ist der Grund,“ schlussfolgerte Nancy und strich sich über ihr Horn, „das sie noch am Leben ist.“ „Ganz genau,“ bestätigte Cordelia mit gerunzelter Stirn, „mein Freund Cranch hatte sie vor der Armbrust, doch dann kamen irgendwelche Presseheinis und den Rest braucht man nicht weiter ausführen.“ Zur gleichen Zeit im Bergarbeiterdorf; Luna fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Ihr Mann sagte ihr nicht ganz die Wahrheit, er behielt etwas für sich zurück. Zum anderen traf er sich regelmäßig mit einer Fledermausfrau namens Clara. Hatte dies mit diesem Geheimnis zu tun? „Wer ist diese Clara?“ fragte sie atmete tief ein und aus, „was willst du immer von ihr?“ „Sie arbeitet mit uns zusammen,“ erklärte Noctis und begriff das er Luna in seine Pläne einweisen musste, „sie versorgt uns mit lebenswichtigen Informationen.“ „Wen meinst du mit uns?“ hakte Luna nach, „deine Freunde aus dem Wartungsdienst?“ „Die meinte ich,“ lächelte Noctis mit leuchtenden Augen, „wir wollen den Fledermausstamm aus dem Joch der Spinnen befreien.“ „Ich hatte es geahnt,“ schluckte Luna und weitete die Augen, „wie viele seit ihr?“ „Dreihundert,“ antwortete Lucas zuversichtlich, „nicht viele aber dafür die richtigen Leute.“ „Dreihundert gegen drei Stämme,“ hustete Luna und stellte sich ein aussichtsloses Gefecht vor, „ihr könnt die Spinnen und Skorpione nicht besiegen, besonders wenn ihr auch die anderen Fledermäuse mit bedrängt.“ „Um die Fledermäuse aus dem Joch zu befreien,“ meinte Noctis und nahm Luna in die Arme, „müssen die Spinnen und Skorpione nicht besiegt werden, man muss nur an die Artefakte kommen.“ „Was für Artefakte?“ wollte Luna wissen und wusste jetzt nichts mehr zu verstehen, „wie wollt ihr die Fledermäuse aus dem Bann der Spinnen befreien?“ Noctis legte seine Worte im Kopf zurecht und sah Luna tief in die Augen. „Wir haben heraus gefunden,“ erklärte er seiner Frau jetzt mit sachlicher Stimme, „warum der Anführer der Fledermäuse so bedingungslos den Krabbeltieren gehorcht.“ „Wenn wir diese Artefakte ihm vorlegen,“ sagte Noctis behutsam, „haben die Spinnen und Skorpione nichts mehr in der Hand um die Fledermäuse weiter zu binden.“ „Was sind das für Artefakt?“ hakte Luna nach und bekam Angst, „das kann nicht so einfach sein!“ „Das es einfach ist habe ich auch nicht gesagt,“ grummelte der Fledermausrüde, „bei den Artefakten handelt es sich um die Relikte des ersten König der Fledermäuse.“ „Die Spinnen brachten sie in der Vergangenheit in ihrem Besitz,“ fuhr er fort, „während des ersten Spinnen / Skorpione Krieg, wurden sie versteckt und von den überlebenden Krabbeltieren in den Canyon gebracht.“ „Warum seit ihr erst jetzt darauf gekommen?“ wollte Luna wissen, „wir leben schon so lange neben und arbeiten regelmäßig im Canyon.“ „Vor nicht ganz einem Monat erfuhr Carla davon,“ freute sich Noctis und zeigte eine Zeichnung, „sie kam in den persönlichen Putzdienst, darüber kam sie auch an das Geheimnis.“ „Sie hat diese Zeichnung der Relikte angefertigt,“ beendete Noctis und merkte das Luna sich langsam beruhigte, „ich werde Fälschungen anfertigen und sie tauscht sie dann gegen die Originale aus.“ „Erst wenn die Relikte in der Hand der 300 sind,“ lächelte Noctis zuversichtlich, „werden wir weitere Schritte einleiten.“ „Wenn ich dich schon nicht von diesem Himmelfahrtskommando abhalten kann,“ sagte Luna rasch, „dann möchte ich zumindest mit dabei sein.“ Auch wenn dies Noctis nicht gefiel, musste er nachgeben. Er nickte und reichte seiner Frau ein kleines Stück Stoff. Auf dem war eine Drei in alter Fledermaus Rune eingenäht. Aus groben rotem Faden auf beigem Stoff. „Alle von uns haben dieses Stück Stoff als Zeichen,“ meinte Noctis ernst, „behütete es gut und zeige es niemandem, außer jene welche die unsere geheime Sprache kennen.“ „Es handelt sich hier um eine Gebärdensprache,“ erklärte Noctis leise, „wir haben sie selbst entwickelt.“ „Ich werde sie dir beibringen,“ beendete er und küsste Luna, „doch jetzt muss ich mit der Arbeit an den Fälschungen beginnen.“ Kapitel 3; Einige Stunden später verlassenen Gewerbegebiet; Die Gefährten packten ihre Ausrüstung zusammen um einen Überblick zu bekommen. Munition, Klettergerät und reichlich Seile. Kleine Wandanker, Metallringe mit einem Dorn voller Wiederhaken und andere Dinge. Die Nashörner holten eine Kiste in den umgebaute Harpunen lagen. Für die Jäger sahen diese Gerätschaften sofort nach Eigenbau aus. Wie alle bisherigen Teile, dienten auch diese veränderten Schusswaffen, dem vereinfachen des Abstiegs in den Canyon. In zwei weiteren Kisten lag der Sprengstoff. Eingeschweißt in wasserdichten Folien. Das auffälligste im Gepäck des Nashornbullen waren jedoch zwei Bücher. Leeland wusste auf Anhieb, dass sie zu den teuren Lektüren gehörten. Da die Bücher mit dem Rücken nach oben lagen, überflog der Löwe den Inhalt. „Von Mythus zum Messbaren, eine wissenschaftliche Interpretation von Orakel und Weissagungen.“ Das andere Buch war ein Mathematikbuch mit der Spezialisierung auch Brücken- und Kranstatik. „Die sind Geschenke für einen guten Freund,“ bemerke Nathon als er den Löwen dabei ertappte, „wenn sie die Bücher lesen wollen, ich habe selbst je eine Ausgabe.“ „Nein, vielen Dank,“ meinte Leeland höflich, „ich wurde nur neugierig, weil sie irgendwie nicht zum Gepäck passten.“ „Wir müssen noch die Boote aufladen,“ erinnerte sich der Löwe laut, „oder werden wir von euren Freunden mit Kanus versorgt?“ „Die Boote erhalten wir vor Ort,“ sagte der Nashornbulle, „sie noch mitnehmen wäre zu fiel.“ Jetzt kamen Cranch und William in die Halle. Sie hatten je zwei Seesäcke über den Schultern hängen. Dicht dahinter folgten die fünf Gorillas, ebenfalls reichlich bepackt. „Das sind die Zelte,“ erklärte der Wolf und legte seine Seesäcke neben dem Stapel ab, „für jeden ein Nigel nagelneues Zelt.“ „Wo bleiben die Tarnnetze?“ erkundigte sich William, „sind Wood und Whitney noch nicht wieder zurück?“ „Nein,“ kam von Alessa zu hören, „die sind aber auf dem Rückweg.“ „Wo bekommt ihr das ganze Zeug eigentlich her?“ wollt William wissen und sah seine Frage in Anbetracht seiner Umgebung als gerechtfertigt, „wir befinden uns in einem der verfallensten Teile Chimas und ihr bekommt das Beste vom Besten.“ „Einerseits sind wir recht wohlhabend,“ lächelte Nathon zufrieden und nahm die Frage des Wolfes überhaupt nicht übel, „zum anderen haben wir ein besonders ausgeprägtes Vitamin B.“ „Vitamin B?!“ murmelte Alessa und verstand die Antwort des Nashorns nicht auf Anhieb, „ist das nur wieder eine Redewendung?“ „Junge Dame,“ meinte Nathon und lachte freundlich, „ihr müsst wirklich noch lernen zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen und hören.“ „Aber sie haben richtig geraten, es handelt sich hierbei um eine Redensart,“ fuhr der Nashornbulle fort, „Vitamin B steht für Beziehungen und diese alternativ auch für Kontakte.“ „Was für ein Umfeld,“ murmelte das junge Adlerweibchen, „die eine spricht immer wieder in Rätseln und die anderen mit irgendwelchen Redensarten.“ „Du gewöhnst dich noch dran,“ lächelte Gambler und wandte sich dann wieder an Grond, „wir liegen gut in der Zeit.“ „Hast du Nancy und Cordelia gesehen?“ wandte er sich dann an Nathon, „erkundigen sie jetzt doch die Route?“ „Das haben sie zumindest gesagt,“ antwortete der Nashornbulle mit gerunzelter Stirn, „kann aber auch sein, dass die beiden noch ein paar Infos einholen.“ Genau in diesem Moment kamen Whitney und Wood zurück. Die Tarnnetze auf einem verrosteten Rollwagen. Die beiden Wölfe sahen zufrieden aus. Nach dem sie den Rollwagen an Gambler übergeben hatten wandten sie sich ihren Kisten zu. Die Gorillas starrten erstaunt auf die Vielfallt der Pfeile, die zu der Ausrüstung der beiden Wölfe gehörten. Darunter ein Pfeil, hinter dessen Spitze sich ein Gefäß befand, dass lauter kleine Löcher hatte. Zur gleichen Zeit im Bergarbeiterdorf; Luna sah ihrem Mann über die Schultern während er mit Fingerspitzengefühl und handwerklicher Meisterhand an der Schatulle arbeitete. Die drei kleinen Statuen hatte er bereits fertig gestellt. Nun kümmerte er sich um die dazugehörigen Gefäße. Das Fledermausweibchen konnte noch immer die Bedeutung hinter den drei Reliquien verstehen. Zumal diese dort nicht einmal echte Reliquien waren, sondern nur kleine Ebenbilder der drei großen Herrscher der Fledermäuse. Krallen, Zähne oder Waffen jener Damen und Herren hätte sie durch aus verstanden. Doch drei kleine Statuen? „Welche Rolle spielten diese kleinen Gebilde in der Vergangenheit unseres Stammes?“ frage sie nun um das Vorhaben noch besser verstehen zu können, „wären es Waffen, Zähne oder Krallen unserer vergangenen Herrscher, hätte ich es verstanden.“ „Dann brauche ich dir die Frage nicht mehr beantworten,“ erwiderte Noctis vergnügt, „du weißt es ja schon.“ „Wie?“ maulte Luna verwirrt, „sind in den echten drei Statuen etwa die Krallen und Zähne aufbewahrt?“ „Ich wusste doch,“ lachte der Fledermäuserich zufrieden, „das du gut schlussfolgern kannst.“ „In einer der Statuen sind zudem Schmuckstücke der Königin eingearbeitet,“ erklärte Noctis und zeigte auf die Statue die eine Ebenbild der Fledermauskönigin darstellte, „dieser Schmuck hat deswegen hohen symbolischen Wert, weil er ein Geschenk war, der die Einigung beider Fledermaus Stämme besiegelte.“ „Ist das Insiderwissen?“ hakte Luna nach, „denn in keiner mir bekannten Quelle wird dies erwähnt.“ „Das ist in der Tat Insiderwissen,“ bestätigte Noctis ernst, „es wird nur an wenige tragende Personen weiter gegeben.“ „Wie also können die Spinnen und Skorpione also unser Volk an sich bringen?“ fragte Noctis nachdenklich, „wenn unser Volk die Artefakte eigentlich beschützen soll?“ „Darauf weiß ich keine Antwort,“ gab Luna zu, „aber sie in den Händen des Feindes zu sehen, ist sicher auch kein gutes Gefühl.“ „Du sagst es Schatz,“ bestätigte Noctis und beendete für heute die geheime Nebentätigkeit, „ich vermute, dass es die Furcht um die Reliquien ist.“ „Carla sagt,“ erinnerte sich der Fledermäuserich, „dass die Spinnen und Skorpione dem Anführer der Fledermäuse angedroht haben, die Artefakte zu zerstören.“ „Was symbolisch gleichbedeutend mit einer Auslöschung der Vergangenheit steht,“ schlussfolgerte Luna traurig, „daher gibt der Anführer nach um das Wohl der Artefakte auf andere Weise zu bewahren.“ „Das wäre eine mögliche Antwort,“ gab Noctis zu bedenken, „ich hoffe inständig, dass sie auch die einzige ist.“ Das Fledermausweibchen sah die tiefe Bestürzung in den Augen ihres Mannes. Sie konnte sich jetzt in ihn hinein fühlen. Was war wenn alle Bemühungen an einer falschen Einschätzung zerbrachen? Gab es dann überhaupt noch einen Ausweg? Andersherum spürte sie aber auch die Hoffnung die Noctis immer wieder aufrecht hielt. Er stützte sich mehr auf die wenigen Chancen als an der Niederlage zu verzweifeln. „Unser Stamm war einmal ein geachteter,“ sprach Noctis und blickte Luna in die Augen, „einer der anerkannt und wertgeschätzt wurde.“ „Ich möchte,“ betonte der Fledermäuserich mit leuchtenden Augen, „das dies wieder so wird.“ Kapitel 4; Zur gleichen Zeit im alten Gewerbegebiet; Die Gefährten begannen mit dem Beladen der Fahrzeuge. Auf den Wolf Trucker und den Nashorn Crusier die Ausrüstung, die nicht auf Anhieb gebraucht wurde. Die Zelte befestigte jeder griffbereit an seinem Speedor. Zuerst die schweren Kisten, dann die Tarnnetzte. Gambler sah sich mit seiner Neugier konfrontiert, denn es gab eine Sache die ihn schon länger interessierte. „Es gibt da etwas,“ wandte sich der Graurücken an Whirley, „was ist der Ursprung der Halbtierjagt?“ „Eine Reihe alter Schriftstücke,“ erinnerte sich der Wolf und schob eine Kiste weiter nach hinten, „laut der Historikern ist sie aus der fernen Vergangenheit, so ca. 200 bis 240 Jahre alt.“ „Laut den Aufzeichnungen gab es demnach ein legendäres Halbtier namens Lupus,“ fuhr Whirley fort, „sie war laut der Aufzeichnung nicht wie die Halbtiere unserer Zeit.“ „Sie konnte ihre Gestalt wandeln,“ rief sich der Wolf in Erinnerung, „zudem war sie im Stande Artefakte anwenden zu können.“ „Sagen diese Schriftstücke die Wahrheit?“ hakte Gambler nach und reichte einen Gurt herüber, „oder sind es einfach nur Metaphern eines Gelehrten?“ „Das lässt sich heute nicht mehr genau feststellen,“ meinte Whirley und sicherte mit dem Gurt die Kisten, „nur haben sie den Herrschern dieser Zeit wohl ziemliche Bedenken aufkommen lassen.“ „Im Zuge dieser Bedenken kam es irgendwann auch mal zu den ersten Halbtierjägern?“ überlegte Gambler laut, „oder gab es noch andere?“ „Möglich,“ räumte der Wolf ein, „da die Halbtierjäger immer nur lose Formiert waren, gibt es kaum Hinweise auf die ersten Jäger.“ „Das einzige was mit der Zeit mündlich überliefert wurde,“ erinnerte sich Whirley, „ist der Codex der Ausbildung.“ Gambler überlegte eine Weile und dachte über die Antworten nach. Er hätte nicht mit einer so ehrlichen Antwort des Jägers gerechnet. Was die neuzeitlichen Entwicklungen betraf, wusste er einiges, aber über den eventuellen Ursprung hatte er nichts gewusst. Erst nach dem alles verstaut, abgedeckt und verzurrt war, stellte der Graurückengorilla die letzte Frage, die ihn nach all dem Nachdenken noch beschäftigte. „Was hältst du von der legendären Halbtierdame Lupus?“ wollte er von dem Wolf wissen, „worin seht ihr Halbtierjäger eure eigentliche Berufung?“ „Also von dem was die Schriftstücke über Lupus angeben,“ entgegnete Whirley mit gerunzelter Stirn, „war sie mutig und von ihrer Aufgabe überzeugt, zudem wird sie als sehr Pflichtbewusst beschrieben.“ „Auch galt sie laut den Autoren als hervorragende Kämpferin,“ meinte der Wolf und lächelte, „alles in allem würde ich ihr großen Respekt zu sprechen, Charaktere wie sie, findet man dieser Tage nur noch selten.“ Jetzt zögerte Whirley und musste über seine Worte genauer zurecht legen. Denn die zweite Frage des Gorillas ließ sich nicht ganz so einfach beantworten. Nach einigen Minuten blickte er den Graurückengorilla an. „Unsere Berufung ist der Schutz Chimas vor den bösartigen Halbtieren,“ erklärte Whirley, „jene Halbtiere, die monströse Züge aufweisen.“ „Das wir die Knete die wir dabei machen,“ meinte er vergnügt, „war ursprünglich eher nebensächlich.“ „Vor ca. 70 oder 80 Jahren etwa,“ erinnerte sich Whirley an einen Tag seiner Ausbildung, „wurden die ersten Gelder für Halbtiere bezahlt.“ „Unter heutigen Umständen würde Lupus sogar zu den akzeptierten Halbtieren zählen,“ bemerkte Whirley und lächelte, „da sie entweder die Löwen oder die Wolfsgestalt hatte, wenn man sie nicht bei einer Verwandlung erwischen würde, fiel sie nicht einmal auf.“ „Doch haben die Herrscher damals dennoch beträchtliche Bedenken bekommen,“ entgegnete Gambler nachdenklich, „wenn sie also kein monströses Halbtier war, warum wurden dann spätere Halbtiere verfolgt?“ „Die Antwort ist die gleiche,“ erwiderte Whirley mit sachlichem Tonfall, „wie die Abspaltung der freien Stämme.“ „Durch die Wissenschaft und immer besser werdende Technik ließ die Schwerpunkte in der Gesellschaft verlagern,“ schlussfolgerte Gambler und sah somit seine Fragen als Beantwortet an, „entstand eine Angst vor dem was vorher hoch geschätzt wurde, in diesem Fall wohl das Nutzen von Artefakten usw.“ Whirley nickte, „genau das ist wohl der einzig wahre Grund, warum Halbtiere verfolgt wurden und immer noch werden.“ Währenddessen im Bergarbeiterdorf; Noctis und Luna durchquerten den kleinen Ort, den sie ihre provisorische Heimat nannten um einen guten Freund aufzusuchen. Nigthy war ein begnadeter Chemiker und das machte ihn zu einer Koryphäe unter den Fledermäusen. Neben Noctis bildete Nighty eine weitere tragende Säule in der Widerstandsbewegung. Der Chemiker hielt sich größtenteils aus der strategischen Planung heraus. Außer es ging um die Hilfsmittel, die er für das Vorhaben anfertigte. Aktuell jedoch lag das Augenmerk der rebellischen Fledermäuse aber auf der Tarnung. Was ihnen bis jetzt immer gelungen war. „Was habt ihr diesmal von ihm entwickeln lassen?“ wollte Luna wissen und nahm jetzt schon ein unangenehmen Geruch war, „es riecht auch nicht gerade angenehm.“ „Es geht um ein Verschleierungsmittel,“ lächelte Noctis und zeigte auf ein Gebäude das einmal eine Werkstatt war, „auf Basis von künstlichem Regen oder Nebel.“ „Wie kann so ein Mittel dazu beitragen,“ gab Luna zu bedenken, „die Artefakte durch die Fälschungen auszutauschen?“ „Das genau soll Nighty dir erklären,“ erwiderte Noctis und musste kurz selbst überlegen, „ich kann dir nur so viel sagen, dass dieses Mittel sich auf die Wahrnehmung Spinnen und Skorpione auswirkt.“ Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten die Zwei das Haus. Noctis ließ Luna den Vortritt, sie klopfte nach dem Zeichen das ihr Mann beigebracht hatte, an der Tür. Nach einem Antwortklopfzeichen öffnete Nighty und ließ seine Freunde rein. Sofort reichte er ihnen Nasenklammern und führte sie in das Labor. „Es wirkt,“ freute sich der Fledermäuserich und strahlte über sein ganzes Gesicht, „nur kann ich keine bestimmte Wahrnehmungsstörung gezielt herbei führen.“ „Heißt so viel,“ schob Nighty sofort nach, „das eine Wahrnehmungsstörung auf jeden Fall eintritt.“ „Das ist doch schon etwas,“ bestätigte Noctis und sah sich die vier Granaten an, „ist vielleicht sogar von Vorteil, wenn nicht alle Spinnen die gleichen Probleme bekommen.“ „Wie lange hält die Wirkung an?“ fragte Luna die jetzt in den Plan eingeweiht worden war, „für einen Austausch braucht Carla etwa zwanzig bis dreißig Minuten.“ „Wenn alles gut geht,“ gab Nighty zu bedenken, „wenn nicht und damit ist zurechnen, braucht sie eine oder sogar zwei Stunden.“ „Aus deinem Bedenken schließe ich,“ sagte die Fledermäusin mit gerunzelter Stirn, „das du dies schon mitbedacht hast.“ „Deine Frau ist für uns eine echte Bereicherung,“ lachte Nighty und freute sich, „ja ich habe dies in meiner Mischung bedacht.“ Luna überflog die Notizen und besonders die Einschätzungen ihres Freundes. So vermutete er, dass vier Wahrnehmungsstörungen mit 75 % Wahrscheinlichkeit auftreten könnten. Schlechteres Sehen und Hören, Gleichgewichtsprobleme und ein Kontrollverlust über die Gliedmaßen. Das alles in einem Zeitraum von vier Stunden. Nighty hatte solide Arbeit geleistet. „Mit diesem Kampfmittel können wir tatsächlich einen Zeitraum erschaffen,“ lächelte Noctis jetzt finster, „der die Insekten für mehrere Stunden praktisch handlungsunfähig macht.“ „Nicht genug Zeit um eine Schlacht zu führen,“ meinte Nighty zufrieden, „aber lange genug um die Artefakte in unseren Besitz zu bringen.“ Kapitel 5; Zwei Stunden später im verlassenen Gewerbegebiet; Die Gefährten reihten die Fahrzeuge in die Ordnung wie sie den ersten Teil der Strecke zurücklegen wollten. Der Wolfstruck fuhr an der Spitze da er Hindernisse räumen konnte. Der Wolfstracker und der Nashorncruiser dahinter. Danach reiten sich die Speedorz ein. Den Abschluss bildete der Löwenquad. Die siebenundzwanzig Gefähten standen als Gruppe vor dem startklaren Konvoy und jeder hielt die Schlüssel in der Hand. „Unser erstes Ziel ist der wohl einzig Ort im Outland,“ sagte Gambler und verwies auf die Karte, „dem man als wirklich zivilisiert betrachten kann.“ „Es ist eines der zwei Bergtäler,“ erklärte der Graurückengorilla, „über die man unbemerkt in den Canyon gelangen kann.“ „In dem Tal befindet sich ein Kloster der Y´Jang Mönche,“ beendete Gambler, „wenn wir uns richtig benehmen, werden sie uns gegenüber Gastfreundlich sein.“ Bei den letzten Worten hatte der Gorilla allerdings eine komisch verzerrte Mine angenommen. Kein Zeichen von Besorgnis, aber doch irgendwie komisch. „Mit deinem richtigen Benehmen hast du auf etwas angespielt,“ stellte William feste, „wir sind Jäger und wir sind in allen Punkten aufmerksam.“ „Nun die Mönche haben so ihre Rituale und Verhaltensmuster,“ erwiderte Gambler und zuckte mit den Achseln, „denen ich nicht so ganz folgen kann.“ „Sie legen viel Wert auf Kampfkünste,“ erinnerte sich der Graurückengorilla wage, „sie alle tragen Schwerter wie auch wir sie tragen, aber wesentlich besserer Qualität.“ „Die müssen da wohl eine eigene Schmiede haben,“ riet Whitney und traf jetzt eine verwegene Entscheidung, die sie den anderen aber nicht mitteilte, „hört sich interessant an.“ „Du hast da so ein komisches Blitzen in deinen Augen,“ bemerkte Whierley und lachte, „dein Blick ist verräterisch.“ „Aber ich kann dich gut verstehen,“ fügte der rasch hinzu, „so lange du es nicht übertreibst, geht es aus meiner Sicht in Ordnung.“ „Ihr Jäger seit echt ohne Karten,“ grummelte Gambler und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „jetzt wollt ihr euch mit den Y´Jang Mönchen messen?“ „Warum denn nicht?“ meinte die weise Wölfin mit einem verschlagenen aber auch unschuldigem Blick, „sie haben es doch auch getan.“ „Erwischt,“ lachte der Graurückengorilla vergnügt, „meine Schwerter verraten mich.“ „Sind die Jungs schwer zu knacken?“ wollte jetzt auch Lebrac wissen, „nur so aus Neugier natürlich.“ „Geht so,“ überlegte Gambler und kratzte sich an der Stirn, „im fairen Kampf nicht, aber wenn man arglistig vorgeht, kann man sie knacken.“ „Nun aber los Leute,“ war von Leeland zu hören, „es wäre gut, wenn wir das Kloster im Einbruch der Nacht erreicht haben.“ „Ganz meine Worte,“ schob Wood hinter her, „in der Dunkelheit verfährt man sich viel schneller.“ „Wo sie recht haben,“ bestägtige Nathon die Vorredner, „da haben sie auch recht.“ Fast gleichzeitig starteten die Monotoren. Der Konvoy setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr aus dem alten Gewerbegebiet. Nun folgte eine langweilige Fahrt durch eine verwüstete Ebene. Über schlecht ausgebaute und dazu noch verfallen Straßen. Entlang an öden Steppen mit ganz vereinzelten Bauminseln, von da aus durch eine karge Landschaft voller spitzer Felsen. Manche erinnerten an Fangzähne und andere wieder an die Hörner der Nashörner. Über Serpentinen ging es jetzt ca. 40 Meter tiefer. Erst bei einem Blick zurück, fiel es den Gefährten auf. Das Tal war in der Vergangenheit tatsächlich ein großer Binnensee gewesen. So wie auf einer Vielzahl Bilder, die in der kleinen Stadt zu finden waren. Die fünf Staudämme hatten dem See den Nährstrom abgeschnitten, so dass kein Wasser mehr nach floss. So lief der See leer. Durch technische Mittel hatte man dann das austrocknen des Tals beschleunigt. Das alles wegen Erzen und Mineralien. Die Adler und Raben steuerten mit ihrem Luftschiff auf den ersten Staudamm zu. Sie würden alle Fünf so präparieren, dass sie zeitgleich gesprengt werden konnten. So sah es ein Teil des Plans vor. Die kleineren Städte innerhalb des Tals lagen auf großen Anhöhen. Sie wiesen die Merkmale von Inseln auf, man musste sich nur den Binnensee wieder geflutet vorstellen. Der Canyon würde von drei Seiten überflutet werden, was den Untergang des Reiches der Spinnen und Skorpione darstellte. Doch so weit war es jetzt noch nicht. Der Konvoy bahnte sich weiter seinen Weg über die immer maroder werdende Straße. Immer wieder musste die Fahrbahn geräumt werden, da Fahrzeugwracks dort herum standen oder lagen. Zeugnisse, dass es hier mal nicht gerade zimperlich zur Sache ging. Es musste hier eine sehr unruhige Übergangsphase gegeben haben. Als die Minengesellschaften das Tal ausgebeutet zurück ließen, kämpften die Verbrecher Lords wohl mehrere Jahre um die Vorherrschaft. Der Weg führte weiter an Zeitzeugen dieser kämpferischen Epoche vorbei. Der Konvoy bog jetzt nach links ab. Gegen jeglichen Wiederspruch, verbesserte sich die Straße jetzt. Jemand schien sie hier nicht dem Verfall preis zu geben. Gab sich aber auch nicht die Mühe, sie komplett wieder aus zubauen. Erst als die Serpentinen begannen, änderte sich das Gesicht der Straße erneut. Es wurde jetzt merklich besser. Sie hob sich jedoch stark von dem üblichen Baustil ab. Sie wirkte als jemand traditionelle Motive mit neuen Baurichtlinien mischte. Diese Architektur war in Chima nicht unbekannt, dafür aber recht selten geworden. Nur die Y´Jang Klöster nutzen heute noch das traditionelle Design für ihre Gebäude. Einen eindeutigeren Hinweis das man sich dem Kloster näherte gab es also nicht. Der jetzt fast schon neuwertige Serpentinenweg führte weiter den Berg hinauf und endete auf einem großen Parkplatz. Zu diesem zählten auch zwei große Gebäude. Beide waren wie alles hier im traditionellen Stil gehalten, entsprachen aber wiederum auch den modernen Richtlinien. Bei dem größeren Bauwerk handelte es sich eindeutig um ein Krankenhaus, das kleiner musste ein Lagerhaus sein. Dahinter befand sich zudem ein Funkturm. Die Gefährten hielten ihre Fahrzeuge und stiegen ab oder aus. Ein wirklich ungewohnter Anblick bot sich ihnen. Besonders in diesem Teil von Chima. „Was verschlägt die Mönche in diesen Winkel Chimas?“ fragte Lebrac sichtlich irritiert, „es gibt doch so viele anderen Gebiete, der sehr viel angenehmer sind.“ „Angenehm liegt immer im Auge des Betrachters,“ meinte Furty mit skeptischem Blick, „genauso wie die Gesetzesflüchtigen, suchen auch die Y´Jang Mönche Zuflucht da, wo man sie in Ruhe lässt.“ „Wenn ich das mal so bemerkten darf,“ gab Whitney zu bedenken, „gibt es nur wenige Orte wo die Mönche noch ablegen genug liegen, dass sie ihr Klosterleben ungestört abhalten können.“ „Ganz richtig,“ bestätigte Lebrac, „hier in den Outlands sind sie absolut ungestört.“ „Den Verbrecher Lords sind irgendwelche Mönche völlig egal,“ betonte Leeland mit einem prüfendem Blick dem kleineren Weg hinauf, „daher lassen sie die Y´Jang Anhänger in Ruhe, ich würde sogar davon ausgehen, dass sie die Mönche schlicht und einfach ignorieren.“ Kapitel 6; „Ich weiß nicht sonderlich viel über die Y´Jang Religion,“ gab Leeland zu und seine Augen ruhten jetzt auf einem großen Zaun hinter dem hohe Bäume wuchsen, „nur das sie mit der modernen Lebensweise nicht viel halten.“ „Als junger Löwe habe ich in der Schule gelernt,“ meinte Lukas mit gerunzelter Stirn, „dass die Mönche sich auf das notwendigste reduzieren, wenn es um moderne Technik geht.“ „Das dürfte auch immer noch zutreffen,“ steuerte William in das Gespräch ein, „hinter der Mauer beginnt erst die eigentliche Klosteranlage.“ „Sieht auch so aus,“ bestätigte Wood und zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Spitze, die über die Baumkronen hinaus ragte. Die Gefährten traten auf den Torbogen zu um einen Blick hinter die Mauern zu werfen. Dabei fiel jetzt noch etwas auf, dass sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatten. Der vermeintliche Unterstand neben dem Lagerhaus war Teil eines kleinen Bahnhofs. So wie die der Kleinbahnen im Tage und Untertagebau. „Die Mönche fahren sicher nicht mit der Grubenbahn zum Beten,“ sagte Whitney mit schnippischem Unterton, „wer hält dann die Kleinbahn in Schuss?“ „Die Fledermäuse aus der Bergarbeitersiedlung,“ nahm William an, „Nathon hatte uns doch erzählt, dass etwa 400 Fledermäuse die Siedlung bewohnen.“ „Die Grubenbahn gehört zur Siedlung,“ bestätigte der Nashornbulle während er sich mehr für den Torbogen interessierte, „die Fledermäuse nutzen sie um ihre Lebensmittel abzuholen.“ „Dieses Lagerhaus wird sowohl vom Kloster als auch vom Dorf genutzt,“ erklärte Nathon weiter, „dies gilt auch für das Krankenhaus.“ „Mönche die sich im Krankenhaus behandeln lassen?“ meinte Whitney und grinste verspielt, „passt nicht wirklich zusammen.“ „Ich möchte nur darauf hinweisen,“ erinnerte Grond wenn gleich er die Meinung der weisen Wölfin teilte, „dass traditionelle Heilmittel und Methoden auch grenzen haben.“ In diesem Moment wurde es langsam dunkel. Die eingeschätzte Fahrzeit kam hin und die Gefährten sahen sich jetzt in kleinen Gruppen auf dem Gelände um. Blieben aber erst mal blieben sie hinter der Mauer. Lukas und Lebrac kletterten auf den Funkturm. Er bot die perfekte Möglichkeit sich einen groben Überblick der Klosteranlage zu verschaffen. Nachts waren nur wenige Mönche unterwegs, die meisten befanden sich wohl in Gebeten zur Abendstunde. Die wenigen Novizen, welche sich auf dem Gelände bewegten, zündeten die Straßenlaternen an. Die zwei Löwen stellten feste, dass die Mönche hier einen anderen Baustil verwendeten, wie sie es in anderen Teilen Chimas taten. Dieses Kloster war in zwei Gebäuderingen angelegt. Im Zentrum stand der große Tempel. Zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Ring lagen die Gärten, somit stellte der erste Ring wohl die Unterkünfte der Novizen da, der Zweite den der Mönche. Jetzt vielen zwei weitere Gebäude auf, sie lagen außerhalb des Ringes, aber innerhalb der Mauer. Das eine sah eindeutig nach einer Schmiede aus, das Andere wie die Trainingshallen der Y´Jang Religion. Die beiden Jäger hatten allerdings den Namen dafür vergessen. Zu ihrer Schulzeit war der Y´Jang Kult schon nur noch am Rande erwähnt worden. Wenn man ihn doch mal in den Medien mitbekam, dann über die Sportnachrichten. Im Sport wurde die exzellente Schwertkampftechnik der Mönche immer noch hoch geschätzt. Doch trotzdem hatte sie sich im praktischen Feldeinsatz nicht bewährt. Der Grund lag schlicht daran, dass die Mönche streng nach ihrem Kodex lehrten, dieser machte sie in einem regelorientierten Kampf auch fast unbesiegbar. Doch wenn man gegen regelwidrig vorging, konnte man den Y´Jang Kampfstil aller seiner Vorteile berauben. Da die Halbtier und Kopfgeldjäger nun mal gerne ihre eigenen Kampfregeln aufstellten, konnten sie den Y´Jang Mönchen immer etwas entgegen setzen. Besondere Anerkennung und Rücksichtnahme auf kulturelle Traditionen und Lebensweisen gehörte eben nicht zu den Stärken der Jäger. Dies war immer schon so gewesen, schon die ersten Halbtierjäger achteten es nicht. Wenn gleich sie die legendären Kampfstile übernahmen, von dem dazu gehörigen Lebenswandel sahen sie aber ab. Am frühen Morgen wurden die Gefährten von dem Kommen eines Mönches geweckt. Nichts ging über Wachsamkeit. Der Y´Jang Mönch, ein Bieber, grüßte die Gäste nach seiner Tradition und erst danach mit einem widerwilligen Alltagsgruß. Ihm war sofort anzusehen, dass er über den Besuch nicht erfreut war. Was ja durchaus nachvollziehbar war, wenn man die Geschichten zwischen den Jägern und Mönchen kannte. „Was führt euch hier her?“ fragte der Bieber misstrauisch und ließ besonders einen der Gefährten nicht mehr aus den Augen, „ihr seid hier wirklich nicht willkommen, doch werden wir euch trotzdem die Gastfreundschaft nicht verwehren.“ „Wir sind auf dem Weg zu dem Ort,“ übernahm Whirley das Wort, „der im Schatten des Berges liegt.“ „Für einen Dieb habt ihr aber eine gepflegte Umgangssprache,“ stellte der Mönch feste, „das hebt euch aber auch nicht in eine bessere Position.“ „Eure Religion ist in der Tat sehr nachtragend,“ meinte Whitney jetzt frech, „ihr könnt wohl die Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lassen?“ „Ihr Jäger habt euch in den Jahrhunderten nicht verändert,“ bedauerte der Bieber und faltete die Hände, „ihr habt uns damals unsere Schwertkunst gestohlen um eure darauf aufzubauen.“ „Dazu wart ihr nicht berechtigt gewesen,“ betonte der Mönch finster, „eure Vorfahren haben das Vertrauen der Y´Jang Religion missbraucht.“ „Verzeihung,“ mischte sich Nathon ein, „keine Kultur kann ihre Rieten für sich behalten, es ist immer nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie von anderen kopiert wird.“ „Meister Nashorn,“ sprach der Mönch finster, „wenn man etwas Gutes komplett übernimmt, mögt ihr recht haben,..“ „aber wenn man nur das effiziente heraus nimmt um es in etwas schrecklich umzuwandeln,“ fuhr der Bieber sauer fort, „muss ich euch wiedersprechen.“ Jetzt wandte sich der Mönch von dem Nashornbullen ab und starrte auf Gambler. Der Graurückengorilla äffte die Mimik des Biebers nach, was fast schon einer Beleidung gleich kam. Doch so war Gambler nun mal. Er konnte der höfliche Gastgeber sein, der charmante Herr von neben an, aber auch ein echter Widerling. Wie seine Gorillafreunde gehörte er wahrlich zu den echten Bösewichten Chimas. „Das sie sich wieder blicken lassen ist wohl eine Kränkung?!“ hielt sich der Biber nicht zurück, „sind sie gekommen um noch mehr Schaden anzurichten?!“ „Warum so ein Trubel um drei verletzte Mönche?“ erwiderte Gambler nur völlig unbeeindruckt, „wenn ihre Brüder mich grundlos angreifen müssen sie nun mal mit Widerstand rechnen.“ „Einen Moment mal,“ unterbrach Cranch das Gespräch, „was ist denn überhaupt passiert?“ „Meister Graurücken trat ohne sich an die Traditionen zu halten in unser Do´Jo,“ nahm der Mönch das Wort vorweg, „so gingen meine Glaubensbrüder davon aus, das er wüsste was er tat.“ „Sie nahmen die Herausforderung an,“ fuhr der Bieber fort und schnitt Gambler dabei das Wort ab, „doch Meister Graurücken verstieß gegen jegliche Regeln, er besiegelte dabei das Schicksal meiner Mitbrüder.“ „Ich trat völlig unwissend in das Gemäuer,“ übernahm Gambler wieder das Wort, „anstelle mich auf meinen Fehler hin zuweisen wurde ich sofort angegriffen.“ „Ich wehrte mich und gewann,“ beendete der Graurückengorilla, „um es mal auf Umgangssprache zu sagen,..“ „ich habe den drei Jungs lediglich die sportliche Karriere versiebt,“ lächelte Gambler mit unschuldiger Mine, „wenn ich es gewollt hätte, wären eure Mitbrüder jetzt,… ach vergessen sie es einfach.“ Jetzt schwieg der Bieber eine Weile. Der Mönch musste sich zugestehen, dass er dem Graurückengorilla mehr geholfen als geschadet hatte. Denn nun stand der Elende noch besser in deren Augen da. Kapitel 7; Nun trat ein weiterer Mönch aus dem Torbogen. An seiner Kutte war zu erkennen, dass er einige Ränge über dem Biber stand. Jener nickte nur und der andere Mönche erwiderte den Gruß und kehrte hinter die Mauern zurück. „Ich bitte noch einmal um Verzeihung,“ begann der Löwe und sah die Gäste alle einmal genauer an, „die Zeiten stehen erneut in einem tragischen Wandeln, was einigen Brüdern schwer zu schaffen macht.“ „Sie alle sind in unserem Kloster herzlich willkommen,“ fuhr der Löwe in der edlen Kutte fort, „auch sie Meister Graurücken.“ „Was genau meinen sie mit tragischem Wandel?“ wollte Gambler wissen nach dem auch er sich bei dem Mönch entschuldigt hatte, „meinen sie die Sache aus dem Canyon?“ „Dies ist nur ein Teil dieses Wandels,“ meinte der Löwe und deute an ihm in die Klosteranlage zu folgen, „ist gibt noch weiter Anzeichen das der Schatten wiederkehrt.“ Der Mönch führte die Gefährten in die Gästegemächer und danach einmal durch das Kloster. Die Freunde rissen sich jetzt zusammen, um die Gastfreundschaft nicht zu missbrauchen. Der Löwe schien dies zu merken und wandte sich nun wieder gezielt an den Graurückengorilla. „Es gab schon einmal einen tragischen Wandel in der Geschichte Chimas,“ meinte er und sein Gesicht nahm traurige Züge an, „als die Tiere vergasen, dass auch die Mythen eine wichtige Rolle spielen.“ „Worauf spielen sie an?“ wollte Whirley wissen und runzelte die Stirn, „meinen sie das der Weg des Verstandes der falsche war?“ „Nein, das habe ich so nicht gemeint Meister Wolf,“ erwiderte der Mönch, „doch scheinen sie in der Geschichte doch besser bewandert zu sein als ich dachte.“ „Es gab einmal eine Epoche,“ betonte der Löwe in edler Kutte, „da existierte Verstand, Technik und der Glaube an Mythen im Einklang mit einander.“ „Doch irgendwann ändert sich das auf tragische Weise,“ bedauerte der Mönch, „Verstand und Technik verdrängten Mythen und Magie.“ Jetzt wusste Whirley zumindest ansatzweise, was der Löwe meinte. Der Halbtierjäger erinnerte sich wieder an die Zeit seiner Ausbildung. An einige Gespräche seines Ausbilders mit einem anderen alten Jäger. Darum ging es um die Gaben der Gestaltwandlung und Maschinen die auf Artefakten basierten. Es vielen auch Worte wie legendäre Speedorz und ein ganz besonderes Chi, an dessen Namen sich der Wolf jetzt aber nicht mehr erinnern konnte. „Zeiten ändern sich nun mal,“ sagte er zu dem Mönch, „das ist nun mal so und wird immer so bleiben.“ „Dennoch haben Artefakte nicht an Faszination verloren,“ betonte Nathon und lächelte, „so lange dies so bleibt, werden alte Legenden nicht verloren gehen.“ Die Gefährten beschlossen drei Tage im Kloster zu bleiben. Besonders Whitney und Ermelyn hatten noch etwas vor, dass sie unbedingt erledigen wollten. Whirley und Gambler nutzen die Bibliothek des Klosters um ihr Wissen etwas aufzufrischen. Nathon tat dies auch, wenn gleich der Nashornbulle andere Hintergründe hatte. Der Wolf und der Graurückengorilla versuchten ein wenig Verständnis für die Mönche auf zubringen, was nun mal bedeutete, sich über die Zeit der drei Säulen schlau zu machen. Nathon und seine Schwester Nancy interessierten sich nur welche Artefakte es in Chima gab, welche sich in Museen oder Sammlungen befanden und jene die als verschollen galten. Whitney und Ermelyn suchten derweil das Do´Jo auf. Sie wollten sich neue Schwerter beschaffen beziehungsweise verdienen. Durch Aufforderungen zu Duellen erhofften sie sich besondere Schwert aneignen zu können, irgendwann schloss sich auch Cordelia ihnen an. Im Do´Jo angekommen trafen sie auf sieben Mönche. Sechs davon normale, einer wieder ein höher gestellter. Seiner Kutte zu folge, sah er nach einem Schwertmeister aus. „Wir möchten uns eure Schwerter verdienen,“ übernahm Cordelia das Wort für die Mädels, „laut dem Brauch der Schwertmeister, kann man sich durch ein Duell die Schwerter seines Gegners verdienen.“ „Sofern ihr ihn besiegt,“ bestätigte der Bär mit der edlen Kutte, „jedoch setzt dies eine anerkannte Schwertkunst voraus mit traditionellen Wurzeln.“ „Wird Sundari als Schwertkunst akzeptiert?“ fragte Cordelia mit sachlichem Ton, „diese Fechtkunst wurde in der Vergangenheit von der Kriegerelite der Krokodile angewandt.“ „Ja wir kennen Sundari an,“ betonte der Mönch, „aber nur wenn ihr reines Sundari anwendet.“ „Ihr habt mein Wort,“ erwiderte das Krokodilweibchen, „reines unverfälschtes Sundari gegen die Kunst des Y´Jang.“ „Einverstanden,“ willigte der Schwertmeister des Kloster ein, „dem Sieger gewährt die Ehre des Besiegten oder dessen Schwerter.“ Jetzt folgte ein harter Kampf. Zunächst schien es so als ob der Schwertmeister die Oberhand behalten würde. Da Cordelia zugesagt hatte, auf die Schwertkunst der Jäger zu verzichten, musste sie auf eine andere Taktig setzen. Wieder setzte sie da auf eine altbewährte Kampfkunst, damit sie gegen keine Regel der Ehre verstieß. Sie spielte das Spiel des Askador, ebenfalls ein legendäre Kämpfer aus Zeiten der Legenden. Jener Askador täuschte seine Gegner in dem er sie kopierte und erst im entscheidenden Moment sein eigenen Trumpf ausspielte. Nach zehn Minuten reiner Abwehr begann Cordelia in den Angriff über zu gehen. Sie kopierte die Hiebe und Manöver des Schwertmeisters, bis dieser sich wieder im Vorteil sah. Darauf hatte das Krokodilweibchen hingearbeitet, jetzt wechselte sie von einem Schlag auf den anderen in den Sundari Still. Der Bär verlor die Oberhand und nach drei Paraden, die so gerade gelangen, beendete er das Duell in einer ehrwürdigen Geste. „Nehmt meine Ehre oder meine Schwerter,“ sprach er ehrfürchtig, „lange ist es her, dass jemand zwei legendäre Kampfkünste so perfekt beherrscht.“ „Ihr müsst die Tochter von Königen sein,“ fuhr er fort, „nur dort wird heute noch die Kunst des Askador in Verbindung mit dem Sundari gelehrt.“ „Es war mir eine Ehre,“ sagte Cordelia ebenfalls in würdevollem Ton, „ein so anspruchsvollen Gegner stand ich schon lange nicht mehr gegenüber, ihr seit wahrhaftig dem Namen des Schwertmeisters würdig.“ „Wie war es möglich einen Speedor bauen, der seine Gestalt ändern konnte?“ überlegte Gambler laut, „zudem die andere Gestalt über eine Art eigenen Willen verfügt?“ „Keine Ahnung,“ gab Whirley zu und lachte leise, „ist aber ganz gut so.“ „Ja,“ stimmte der Graurückengorilla ein, „Fahrzeuge mit eigenem Willen, das ist nicht ganz ungefährlich.“ „Selbst die normale Technik hat schon Tücken genug,“ meinte der edle Grauwolf, „mit denen man klarkommen muss.“ „Schon ein wenig beängstigend,“ fuhr der Halbtierjäger fort, „was es in der Vergangenheit einmal alles gab.“ „Wie würde man heute einen Gestaltenwandler erkennen?“ wollte Gambler wissen, „es ist schon schwierig genug manche Halbtier von echten Tieren zu unterscheiden.“ „Vermutlich durch genaues und vor allem langfristigem Beobachten,“ sprach Whirley und blätterte ein paar Seiten in dem Buch weiter, „doch ich bin noch nie einem Gestaltenwandler begegnet, laut den Legenden wurde ihr Schicksal von den ersten Halbtierjägern in der Vergangenheit besiegelt.“ „Was wäre wenn doch noch einige Gestaltenwandler überlebt hätten?“ meinte der Graurückengorilla, „wo könnte sie sich am ehesten Verstecken?“ „Da wo sie am wenigsten Auffallen,“ entgegnete der Wolf, „in den großen Metropolen wo viele verschiedene Tiere leben.“ „Verstehe,“ lächelte Gambler, „versteckt in der Masse und Vielfalt.“ „Ganz genau,“ lachte Whirley zufrieden, „man müsste ein Gestaltenwandler bei seiner Gestaltenwandlung erwischen, nur dann könnte man ihm wirklich habhaft werden.“ „Das dürfte sich bei jemandem,“ gab der Graurückengorilla zu bedenken, „als recht schwierig erweisen.“ Der edle Grauwolf nickte, „es dürfte bei heutigen Verhältnissen fast unmöglich sein.“ Kapitel 8; Wood und William, die sich ebenfalls in der Bibliothek aufhielten, starrten die ganze Zeit immer wieder gebannt an die Wände und Decke des Raumes. Vom Boden an bauten sich Malereien auf, die sich in der Deckenmitte zu einem prächtigen Bild vereinten. Dieses Kunstwerk zeigte die Ge-schichte Chimas mit all seinen legendären Herrschern. Auch andere Personen jener Tage fanden in diesem Bild ihre Verewigung. Das Gemälde selbst faste zwei Jahrhunderte Chimas zusammen, de-tailliert und voller Farbenpracht. Darunter auch das legendäre Halbtier Lupus. Doch auch jeder Tür- und Fensterbogen spiegelte die Geschichte wieder. Hier hatten die Steinmetzte die Gesichter der großen Herrscher eingearbeitet. Wieder arbeiten von Meisterhand und viel Liebe zu Sorgfalt und Genauigkeit. Über einem Fensterbogen erkannten die beiden Jäger die Abbildungen der vier großen Wölfe. Odin der Herr von Asgard, Urvater der edlen Grauwölfe. Ymir der Herr von Niflheim, Ur-vater aller Schneewölfe. Loki der Herr von Utgard, Urvater aller Nachtwölfe. Byggvir der Herr von Álfheimr, Urvater der Silberwölfe. Über einem anderen Bogen die großen Raben Hugin und Munin. Aus allen anerkannten Stämmen fanden sich hier die Bildnisse der Herrscher zusammen. Jetzt er-blickten die Wölfe auch den Beweis, dass einst auch die Fledermäuse zu den anerkannten Stämmen zählten. Ihrem Herrscherpaar Freyr und Freya. Obwohl die Y´Jang Kultur so anders war als alle anderen, so ging sie mit enormen Respekt mit ihren Nachbarkulturen um. Besonders wenn man ihnen so ein Kunstwerk widmete. So langsam begannen die zwei Jäger doch etwas Achtung vor den Mönchen zu finden. Besonders durch die Würdigung ihrer Urväter. Doch auch hier, dass spürte einer der anwesenden Mönche, galt die Faszination dem was als Geschichte bekannt war, nicht dem was als Legenden dargeboten wurde. „Ihr seid von historischen Fakten die in euer Weltbild passen fasziniert,“ meinte der Adler in edler Kutte zu den beiden Wölfen, „doch was nicht in euer Weltbild passt überseht ihr.“ „Wir übersehen es nicht,“ erwiderte William freundlich, „wir sehen es nur mit anderen Augen.“ „So kann man es auch nennen,“ gab der Mönch zu und lächelte ein wenig, „für Halbtierjäger seit ihr recht Wortgewandt.“ „Doch ist es dennoch traurig,“ fuhr der Adler fort und seine Mimik betonte es zusätzlich, „seht ihr in den Wundern der Vergangenheit nur das Böse.“ „Das ist nun mal so,“ bestätigte Wood die Einschätzung des Mönches, „was früher mal gut war ist heute böse, so wird es in der Zukunft auch immer bleiben.“ „Auch wir Jäger werden in irgend einer Zukunft mal als der Schatten gesehen werden,“ meinte William und grinste zufrieden, „das ist dann halt irgendwann mal so.“ „Sie verdienen meinen Respekt,“ lächelte der Adler und meinte seine Worte ernst, „sie haben einen sehr eigenwilligen Umgang mit dem Werdegang ihrer Zunft.“ „Das gehört dazu,“ sagte Wood mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „an dem Tag an dem man ein Halbtierjäger wird, muss man sich im Klaren sein, dass man von diesem Tage an in einer Grauzone lebt und tätig ist.“ „Wir Jäger waren nie beliebt,“ betonte der schwarze Wolf, „auch wenn wir im allgemeinen dem Gutem gedient haben, wurden wir immer schon den Bösen zugeordnet.“ „Ich hätte nicht erwartet,“ entgegnete der Mönch erstaunt, „dass sich die Halbtierjäger immer schon dieser Tatsache bewusst waren.“ „Wir haben gelernt,“ lachte William und freute sich jetzt über das Gespräch mit dem Adler, „das man hin und wieder böse sein muss um eine verborgene Gefahr früh genug zu erkennen.“ Der Mönch staunte über die Ehrlichkeit der beiden Wölfe. Er hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Sein Wortwechsel passte gar nicht zu dem seines Mitbruders vor dem Tor. „Was haltet ihr von Meister Graurücken?“ fragte der Adler in edler Kutte jetzt vorsichtig, „sein Verhalten und so weiter?“ „Nun er ist kein Halbtier- oder Kopfgeldjäger,“ überlegte Wood laut, „er ist eine gefürchtete Unterweltgröße und das prägt sein Verhalten.“ „Nicht alles was er macht oder gemacht hat ist richtig,“ gab der schwarze Wolf zu, „doch hat er ganz tief im inneren doch ein gutes Wesen.“ „Nur kommt diese nur viel zu selten ans Tageslicht,“ fügte William hinzu, „aber ich denke auch, dass unter euch Mönchen einige sind, welche trotz eurer Lehren Vorurteile nicht loslassen können.“ Der Adler wiederholte die Worte noch einmal im Kopf. Ja, sie lagen seiner Einschätzung recht nahe. Was den Graurückengorilla betraf, aber auch die Verbissenheit einiger seiner Brüder im Umgang mit Vorurteilen. „Sie haben ein gutes Einschätzungsvermögen,“ lächelte der Adler, „ich muss zugeben, dass sie ein ähnliches Gedankenbild hatten wie ich.“ Zur gleichen Zeit im Canyon; Die dreißig Fledermäuse lagen in ihren Positionen und warteten auf das Zeichen von Clara. Wie abgesprochen positionierte sie die Behälter so, dass auch jeder Winkel im Palast von der Geheimwaffe erreicht wurde. Das Fledermausweibchen zog sich in ihre Kammer zurück und zog sich um. Dabei betätigte sie schnell den Zeitzünder der Gefäße mit der Substanz. Als sie in dem Haupttor erschien, gaben die Behälter die Geheimwaffe frei, welche sich unverzüglich im ganzen Palast ausbreitete. Das Mittel zeigte sofortige Wirkung. Die Spinnen und Skorpione ließ jetzt in ihrer Wahrnehmung nach und die Witterung versagte sogar ganz. So war der größte Teil der Wachen außer Gefecht gesetzt oder stellten keine Gefahr da. Zusammen mit Clara rückten die Dreißig rasch in die Palastanlage vor. Zu Kämpfen kam es nicht, nur mussten hin und wieder Fallen umgangen werden. Die Fledermäuse sprachen in dieser Zeit kein einziges Wort. Wenn doch, dann in ihrer geheimen Gebärdensprache. Lautlosigkeit stand an der Tagesordnung. Clara deaktivierte die Tür zum Schutzraum hinter dem Thron, da die Spinnenkönigin völlig neben sich stand, nahm sie die ungebetenen Gäste schlichtweg nicht wahr. So tauschte Clara die Artefakte durch die Fälschungen aus und gab die originale Noctis. Dieser packte sie in den Behälter, den er extra für die Mission angefertigt hatte und zog sich dann mit seinen Mitstreitern zurück. In weniger als zwei Stunden war die Mission vorüber. Im Canyon trennte sich die Gruppe und jeder nahm einen anderen Weg. Erst im Bergarbeiterdorf kamen alle wieder zusammen um den ersten Erfolg zu feiern. „Wo sind die restlichen Behälter?“ fragte Luna und blickte Nighty dabei zufrieden an, „hast du sie ebenfalls an den richtigen Stellen angebracht?“ „Ja, das habe ich,“ lachte der Fledermäuserich, „habt ihr denn auch den Notfallplan berücksichtigt?“ „Klar,“ bemerkte Noctis und klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schultern, „wenn es darauf ankommt ist das Dorf in dreißig Minuten wie leer gefegt.“ Kapitel 9; Wieder in der Klosteranlage; Die Gefährten packten ihre Handgepäck wieder ein um den Weg in das Bergarbeiterdorf fort zu setzen. Jeder beteiligte sich und jeder hatte in den drei Tagen viel dazu gelernt, was die Einstellung zu den Y´Jang Mönchen betraf. Doch die grundlegenden Meinungen hatten sich nur bedingt geändert. Doch legte man ein paar Vorurteile ab. Doch war den Wölfen etwas weiteres aufgefallen, während die Wölfe die ersten Halbtierjäger waren, die Krokodile die ersten Kopfgeldjäger, hatten auch die Nashörner ihre eigenen Jäger hervor gebracht. William hatte nun ein paar Fragen an Nathon und Nancy. Besonders zu der Vergangenheit der Nashörner und wie sie zu einer der gefürchteten Stämme in der Vergangenheit auf stiegen. Als alles wieder verladen war, trat er neben die Nashörner und wandte sich an diese. „Ich habe auf dem Wand und Deckengemälde der Bibliothek einige Szenen aus der Vergangenheit eures Volkes gesehen,“ begann er ernst, „ich wunderte mich schon vor längerem, dass ihr recht gut auf Angriffe aus der Luft vorbereitet wart.“ „Nun denke ich,“ fuhr er schnell fort, „das ihr in der Vergangenheit den Himmel Chimas schon immer im Auge behalten habt.“ „Ich wusste es,“ grummelte Nathon und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „dass ihr jetzt damit zu uns kommen würdet.“ „Ich fasse es mal zusammen,“ sagte der Nashornbulle, „ja unsere Vorfahren haben in der Vergangenheit die Fauna Chimas um einige legendäre Geschöpfe erleichtert.“ „Ihr Wölfe habt den Halbtieren nachgestellt,“ betonte Nancy mit ernster Stimme, „unser Volk hat sich die Drachen vorgeknöpft.“ „Nur leider,“ bedauerte Nathon etwas leiser, „waren unsere Vorfahren dabei etwas zu erfolgreich.“ „Nun haben wir daher uns auf Artefakte und Kopfgeld spezialisiert,“ freute sich Nancy und lachte, „doch hätte ich durch aus gerne einen Drachen erlegt, um zu wissen, was unsere Vorfahren geleistet haben.“ „Aber,“ fügte der Nashornbulle hinzu, „die Nashörner waren nicht die einzigen erfolgreichen Drachenjäger.“ „Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt,“ fuhr er fort, „warum die Fledermäuse in Ungnade fielen?“ „Sie machten den großen Fehler etwas zu früh auf die Jagd zu gehen,“ gab Nathon zu bedenken, „wenn die Quellen stimmen, haben sie damals begonnen die legendären Speedorz zu zerstören.“ „Gibt es Informationen dazu?“ wollte Wood wissen, „welche konnten sie erwischen und welche nicht?“ „Laut dem Archiv in unserer Heimat,“ überlegte Nancy mit gerunzelter Stirn, „fanden und zerstörten sie alle aus zwei.“ „Um diese zu schützen wurden ihre Namen aus den Schriften gestrichen,“ erinnerte sich die Nashorndame, „ich habe vor Monaten mal nach ihren Namen gesucht und fand sie nicht.“ „Hatte das mit einem Auftrag zu tun?“ erkundigte sich William neugierig, „weil ihr euch sonst für Mythen nicht weiter interessiert.“ „Es war ein Auftrag,“ bestätigte Nathon und zog eine Stange Süßholz aus der Tasche, „jemand bezahlte für jede Information über die legendären Speedorz eine stattliche Summe.“ „Und die Fledermäuse haben auch Drachen gejagt?“ kam Whitney auf die Andeutung der Nashörner zurück, „ich kann mir das kaum vorstellen.“ „Doch so war es,“ meinte ein Mönch der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, „dies zu einem Zeitpunkt, als Drachen noch als Ehrbar galten.“ „Sie waren der erste Stamm,“ erklärte der Bär in Kutte, „die sich der neuen Denkweise annahmen.“ „Nur zu einem absolut unpassenden Zeitpunkt,“ beendete der Mönch mit ernster Stimme, „sie haben den ersten tragischen Wandel eingeleitet.“ Die Nashörner und Wölfe sahen den Bär an. Sie dachten ein paar Minuten nach und hielten inne. Wie konnte man nur so viel Wert auf monströse Wesen und Magie setzen? Sie sprachen es nicht aus, doch innerlich gaben sie den Fledermäusen Recht. Ohne sie hätte es nie die Grundsteine für die Jägerbewegung gegeben. „Die legendären Speedorz hinterließen aber zwei Erben,“ bemerkte der Mönch mit einem Hauch Aufheiterung in der Stimme, „das Design der heutigen Fahrzeuge erinnert indirekt immer noch daran, dass es einst Tiere und Maschinen in einem gab.“ „Das zweite Erbe ist die Entwicklung der Flugmaschinen,“ fuhr der Bär in Kutte fort, „denn das Verschwinden der legendären Speedorz hinterließ eine Lücke in der Fortbewegung, die rasch geschlossen werden musste.“ „Dieser Neuaufschwung der Technik war aber Fluch und Segen zu gleich,“ betonte der Mönch jetzt wieder mit nachdenklichen Zügen, „denn die Tierwesen stellten feste das man auch ohne Magie und legendärer Wesen aus kam.“ „So verloren die sogenannten Mythen erst langsam, dann aber immer schneller an Bedeutung,“ bedauerte der Bär, „bis schließlich der verhängnisvolle Tag kam, als man sie zu fürchten begann.“ „Was dann folgte,“ beendete der Mönch, „brauche ich nicht weiter erläutern, das wissen sie alle bereits.“ Einige Minuten schwiegen die Wölfe und Nashörner. Sie verarbeiteten die Worte des Mönches noch einmal in ihren Köpfen. Dann brach William das Schweigen. „Die ersten Halbtierjäger wurden aus den Stämmen der Wölfe ausgebildet,“ übernahm William zunächst das Wort, „um jene Halbtiere zu verfolgen, die magische Artefakte nutzen konnten.“ „Oder die im Stande waren ihre Gestalt zu wandeln,“ ergänzte Wood mit leuchtenden Augen, „die so genannte Geburtsstunde der Jägerbewegung.“ „Das Volk der Nashörner begann nun damit,“ setzte Nathon fort, „damit fort zu fahren, womit die Fledermäuse begonnen hatten.“ „Nun aber offiziell und unter Förderung der Mächtigen,“ führte Nancy aus, „so lange bis kein Drache mehr im Himmel Chimas seine Runden drehte.“ „In nur einem Jahrhundert wurde alles was auf Magie und Mythen basierte,“ beendete Ermelyn das Gespräch, „schließlich völlig verdrängt und machte der Wissenschaft und Technik Platz.“ Der Mönch nickte nur mit traurigem Blick, mit den Worten; „Dies war der erste tragische Wandel in Chima,“ verabschiedete er sich. Mit der Abenddämmerung verließ der Konvoy den Parkplatz um den Weg fort zu setzen. Doch die größeren Fahrzeuge blieben zurück. Die Mönche hatten ihnen zugesagt auf die Fahrzeuge zu achten. Die nun recht vollbepackten Speedorz kamen zwar nicht schnell aber gut voran. Da der Weg zur Siedlung ebenfalls in einem guten Zustand war. Wäre er breiter gewesen, käme man natürlich noch besser voran. Doch am frühen Morgen und dem ersten Tageslicht, lag die halbe Strecke hinter ihnen. Die Fahrt über dachte William über die Worte der Mönche nach. Klar verstand er immer noch nicht warum die Tiere in Kutten der Magie und legendären Geschöpfen nach trauerten. Für ihn blieb beides eine Sache die mit so viel Vorsicht zu genießen war, dass ihr Verschwinden rechtfertigte. Doch verstand der Wolf aus dem Clane Byggvirs der Herr von Álfheimr, der Urvater der Silberwölfe war, doch einiges mehr. Zum einen wie dies die Entwicklung der modernen Technik maßgeblich den Weg bereitet hatte. Zum anderen das die Erinnerung an die Tage der Mythen noch immer im Design der neuen Fahrzeuge weiter lebt. So verschwanden sie eigentlich nie ganz aus den Bilde Chimas. Nur traten sie nun rein in mechanischer Gestalt auf. Was dem Silberwolf jetzt ebenfalls klar geworden war, zu dem die beeindruckteste Erkenntnis, war eine Tatsache. Ohne die Chi Artefakte und ihre magisch begabten Nutzer, würde es heute keine Wissenschaftler geben. Denn letztendlich taten sie, wenn auch auf eine andere mehr auf Technik basierende Art, nur das was ihnen ihre Vorgänger in die Wiege gelegt hatten. Im Kopf verglich der Wolf wie ein Begabter ein Chi Artefakt nutze mit den modernen Mitteln der Chi Modifizierung. Er kam auf den Punkt, dass beides weit ausgeholt, auf das selbe hinaus kam. Schon immer galt das Verwenden und Formen des Chi als Wunder. Letztendlich hatten sich nur die Arten und Wege wie man es tat geändert. Alles in allem sah William in dem dreitägigem Klosteraufenthalt eine durchweg positive Erfahrung. Besonders über das Geschenk, was ein Mönch ihm gemacht hatte, freute er sich sehr. Kapitel 10; „Eine Frage haben uns die Mönche nicht beantwortet,“ meinte Grond in einem Gespräch mit Reinicke, „was wurde aus den Gottesstämmen?“ „Sie hatten nicht einmal Quellen darüber in ihrer Bibliothek.“ „Ich denke mal,“ mutmaßte der Fuchsrüde emotionslos, „das dies wohl der nicht ausgesprochene Grund war, weshalb sie ihr Kloster in diesen Teil Chimas verlegten.“ „Ich weiß nur so viel,“ mischte sich Cordelia ein, „das im Reich der Krokodile ihre Klöster ganze Reihen von Schriftstücken vernichten mussten.“ „Warum habe ich allerdings nie in Erfahrung bringen können,“ meinte das Krokodilweibchen stirnrunzelnd, „es hat aber wohl mit der Ordnung der Königslinien zu tun.“ „Ordnung der Königslinien?“ wollte der schwarze Gorilla genauer wissen, „was hat das mit den Gottesstämmen zu tun?“ „Damit genau die Frage nie beantwortet werden kann,“ erwiderte Cordelia nachdenklich, „wurden eben sehr viele seltene und heute überaus wertvolle Dokumente vernichtet.“ „Warum auf einmal Nachdenklich?“ viel dem Fuchs der Unterton auf, „etwa doch Interesse an den Gotte Stämmen?“ „An letzten eher weniger,“ lächelte das Krokodilweibchen, „mich würde aber wirklich gerne wissen, der wievielte Krokodilkönig Cragger nun wirklich ist.“ „Also wenn man es ganz genau nimmt,“ betonte Cordelia ernst, „fehlen eine oder vielleicht zwei Zahlen hinter seinem Namen.“ „Laut dem wenigen,“ erinnerte sich die Krokodildame an die Quellen aus dem Kloster, „handelt es sich bei dem Cragger aus Lupus Tagen um Cragger den I.“ „Demnach,“ sie fort, „müsste unser Cragger mindestens der II. hinter seinem Namen tragen.“ „Ok,“ erwiderte Grond zufrieden, „jetzt verstehe ich dein Interesse an verlorenen Schriften.“ „So wie es aussieht,“ überlegte Reinicke laut und hatte sich die Szenerie im Kopf weiter ausgemalt, „beträfe so eine Ordnung der Könige fast alle Reiche Chimas, die noch von einer Monarchie geführt werden.“ „Also auch unser Laval ist somit nicht Laval der I.,“ ging der Fuchs weiter ins Detail, „aber was die Gottesstämme betrifft, wissen die Halbtierjäger vielleicht mehr.“ Cordelia, Grond und Reinicke suchten Leeland und Whirley auf. Da sie von den Halbtierjägern die ältesten hier anwesenden waren. Warum kam sie nicht selbst auf die Idee, sagte sich Cordelia im Kopf. Auf einmal gewann in ihr das Wort Halbtier erneut enorm an Gewicht. Was wenn nicht alle Halbtiere wirklich welche waren? Noch machte die Gruppe Pause, Zeit um mit den beiden zu reden. „Ihr beide habt mir gegenüber mal von den Varianten der Nashornlöwen gesprochen,“ holte sie ein älteres Gespräch hervor, „was wenn eine dieser Varianten doch kein Halbtier war?“ „Lustig,“ gab Leeland zurück, „daran dachte ich seit den letzten zwei Tagen auch schon drüber nach.“ „Laut den losen Berichten aus der Klosterbibliothek gibt es tatsächlich gewisse Übereinstimmungen mit Tieren,“ meinte der Löwe, „mit denen aus den sogenannten Verlorenen Stämmen.“ „Verlorene Stämme?“ hakte Cordelia nach, „nicht etwa Gottes Stämme?“ „Erneut eine Gedankenparallele,“ lächelte Leeland, „mir kam nur dieser Name nicht mehr in den Sinn.“ „Ja,“ bemerkte Whirley nebenher, „vermutlich hat man aus was für Gründen auch immer, die Säbelzahntiger den Halbtieren unter geordnet.“ „Vielleicht sahen die Löwen ihre Rolle in den Legenden durch sie gefährdet,“ schob der edle Grauwolf nach, „einen anderen Sinn käme für mich nicht in Frage.“ „Könnte also sein,“ schlussfolgerte Cordelia, „dass es in Chima noch vereinzelte Säbelzahntiger geben könnte?“ „Das ist durch aus Möglich,“ schloss Leeland nicht aus, „doch haben die Verlorenen Stämme, laut den Dokumenten im Kloster hier, nach dem Krieg gegen die Insekten Chima wieder verlassen.“ „Was natürlich nicht ausschließen lässt,“ gab Whirley zu bedenken, „das doch einige geblieben sein könnten.“ „Nur würden sie sich nicht mehr offen zeigen,“ betonte der Halbtierjäger ernst, „denn Säbelzahntiger oder Nashornlöwen, wie wir sie heute nennen, gelten als gefährliche Halbtiere.“ „Doch was genau mit den Verlorenen oder früher auch mal Gottes Stämmen passiert ist,“ mischte sich Cranch ein, „wissen nicht mal die heutigen Stämme der benachbarten Inseln und Kontinente.“ „Neben den uns bekannten Stämmen gibt es noch,“ grub das braune Krokodil in seinen wenigen Reiseerinnerungen außerhalb Chimas, „Tiger, Schakale, Echsen, Schlangen und Paradiesvögel.“ „Sie sind auch noch vereinzelt in Chima anzutreffen,“ fügte er rasch hinzu, „fragt mich jetzt aber bitte nicht wo.“ „Sie gelten seit zehn Jahren allerdings als anerkannt,“ erinnerte er sich noch, „sie werden von uns Halbtierjägern zwar gemeldet, aber nicht mehr verfolgt.“ „Nur mal so ganz neben bei,“ fiel es Spike ein, „habt ihr verstanden, was die Mönche den nun mit einem weiteren tragischen Wandel gemeint haben könnten?“ „Ich für meinen Teil habe es nicht,“ gab der schwarze Fuchs zu, „denn auch wenn Spiritualität keine große Rolle mehr in der Gesellschaft spielt, wird es dennoch weiter geben.“ „Man merkt das ihr euch mit Rätseln nicht besonders gut auskennt,“ warf Cordelia ein und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „dabei seit ihr Teil des Problems, was die Mönche angedeutet haben.“ „Wieso das?“ meinte Ermelyn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, „was hat unseres gleichen damit am Hut?“ „Ihr persönlich nicht,“ grummelte das Krokodilweibchen strich sich über die Stirn, „nur das System in dem ihr Arbeitet.“ „Ach die Chefin,“ war von Lucky zu hören, „sie ist doch kein Problem für ganz Chima.“ „Ihr arbeitet für eine Person,“ betonte Cordelia zähneknirschend, „die ihre Macht durch Vermögen erlangt hat.“ „Um den zweiten tragischen Wandel klarer zu benenn,“ fuhr sie fort, „steht in unserer Sprache für drei Probleme die wir alle gut kennen.“ „Ersten,“ zählte das Krokodilweibchen auf; „Macht durch Vermögen,..“ „zweitens,“ setzte sie fort, „Korruption und Lobbyismus.“ „Drittens,“ beendete Cordelia und hoffte das nun das Rätsel aufgelöst war, „Politik auf rein wirtschaftlicher Ebene.“ Das plötzliche Schweigen der Füchse verriet ihr, dass diese es nun verstanden hatten. Zudem dachten sie wohl auch ernsthaft über die drei Punkte nach. In der Sprache der Mönche gab es diese Klarheit nun mal nicht. Man sprach in Rätseln und schrieb zwischen den Zeilen. Doch mit etwas Geduld und genauen zuhören, kam man schnell dahinter. Gambler wandte sich gedanklich jetzt mehr der Mission im Canyon zu. Dazu fuhr er bei dem weiteren Weg nahe genug an dem Nashorn-Cruiser. So konnte er hin und wieder ein paar Worte mit den Nashörnern wechseln. Sie kannten den Canyon genauso gut wie er, vielleicht sogar noch besser. Zumindest wussten sie von einem geheimen Zugang, den er nicht kannte. Auf der weiteren Fahrt kam es zu keiner Pause mehr. Erst im Bergarbeiterdorf hielten die Gefährten. Dort stellte Nathon sofort sicher, dass eine Fledermaus sie den Gästequartieren zuwies. Er selbst machte sich auf um nach Luna, Noctis und Nighty zu suchen. Jene Fledermäuse, die sich heute mit ihm treffen wollten. Sie hatten vor die Gefährten auf der Reise durch den Canyon zu begleiten. Sie verfolgten ebenfalls Ziele gegen die Spinnen und Skorpione. So kam es immer wieder zu Treffen zwischen den Nashörnern und Fledermäusen. Dieser Kontakt zog sich jetzt schon etwas unregelmäßig über zwei Jahre. Mit den zwei Büchern; „Von Mythus zum Messbaren, eine wissenschaftliche Interpretation von Orakel und Weissagungen.“ und; „für Brücken- und Kranstatik“ wartete er im Steiger Haus auf die drei Fledermäuse. Für sie hatte er die Lektüren besorgt. Das Mathematikbuch war für Nathon schon noch nachvollziehbar, aber das andere Buch nicht. Die etwa 300 Fledermäuse dachten modern und glaubten schon lange nicht mehr an den Hokuspokus der Mystiker. Andersherum kam dem Nashornbullen auch die Idee, dass die Fledermäuse Artefakte an sich brachten. Zum Beispiel Steintafeln, deren Texte sie zu entschlüsseln versuchten. Passen würde es zu Luna, denn da sie keinen großen Haushalt führte und so sehr viel freie Zeit. Andersherum führte ihr Mann Noctis insgeheim die Rebellion an. Nicht als Anführer an sich, mehr als der Stratege hinter den besonders arglistigen Taktigen. „Von Mythus zum Messbaren, eine wissenschaftliche Interpretation von Orakel und Weissagungen“ konnte zum Beispiel auch dafür dienen. Er würde Noctis fragen, sobald er auf ihn traf. Dass es im Reich der Spinnen viele Artefakte gab, hieß noch lange nicht, das die Krabbeltiere von Mystikern beeinflusst wurden. Kapitel 11; Noctis, Luna und Nighty traten in das Steiger Haus. Es folgten die Grüße zwischen ihnen und den Nashörnern mit dem üblichen Handschlag. Dann fielen die Augen auf die Bücher. Der Fledermäuserich freute sich als er den Titel „von Mythus zum Messbaren, eine wissenschaftliche Interpretation von Orakel und Weissagungen“ las. Nighty stürzte sich sofort auf das Mathematikbuch. Nathon und Nancy wiederum freuten sich, dass ihr Geschenke gut ankamen. Nach dem die Fledermäuse sich kurz mit den Literaturen beschäftigt hatten, bedankten sie sich herzlich. „Wozu brauchst du das Buch?“ fragte der Nashornbulle und legte seine Stirn in Falten, „du bist doch kein Mystiker geworden oder?“ „Bei meinen Ohren nein!“ gab Noctis schockiert zurück, „ich doch nicht.“ „Doch brauche ich das Buch dennoch um Aussagen zu entwirren,“ sagte er wieder beruhigt, „wir haben einen Gefangenen, eine Spinne, mit der irgendetwas angestellt wurde.“ „Was denn?“ entgegnete Nancy ebenfalls erleichtert, dass ihr Freund nicht durchgedreht war. „Das wüssten wir auch gerne,“ erwiderte Luna zähneknirschend, „die Spinne, die uns in die Falle gegangen ist, spricht nur wie ein Mystiker.“ „Deswegen also das Buch,“ meinte Nathon sah Noctis an, „wie könnte man jemand so manipulieren?“ „Ich bin kein Experte was Chi betrifft,“ sagte der Fledermäuserich mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „aber wenn ich meiner Intuition vertrauen kann, hat diese Veränderung mit einem Chi zu tun.“ „Verfügen die Spinnen über Möglichkeiten das Chi zu verändern?“ kam Nathon die Idee, „wäre die einzige Option.“ „Nicht unbedingt,“ antwortete Nighty und reichte dem Nashornbullen eine Steintafel, „da steht etwas drauf über ein so genanntes Lomen Chi.“ „Ich weiß aus meinen Sachbüchern,“ stellte der Wissenschaftler unter den Fledermäusen klar, „dass es natürlich Chi Abarten gibt.“ „Früher haben sie solche Abarten vergöttert oder zu Artefakten erhoben,“ fuhr er rasch fort, „ich als Wissenschaftler sehe es eher als ein wertvolle Exponat, was ich gerne erforschen würde.“ „Das hört sich gut an,“ freute sich Nathon, „Forscherdrang steht immer auch für Fortschritt.“ „Aber zurück zu deinem Lomen Chi,“ meinte er und wurde neugierig, „darüber steht etwas auf dieser Steintafel?“ „Das nehmen wir an,“ gab Luna zu bedenken, „der Namen Lomen Chi steht zumindest darauf.“ „Der Schlüssel zur Deutung dieses Textes ist das Buch,“ verdeutlichte Noctis und hielt von Mythus zum Messbaren vor sich, „hier steht der Code hinter den Mystiker Formulierungen drin.“ „Welche Rolle spielt dieser Mystiker Kram für die Spinnen und Skorpione?“ wollte Nancy wissen, „glauben die an so etwas?“ „Nein das tun sie nicht,“ erwiderte Nighty und zuckte mit den Schultern, „aber sie beschäftigen sich sehr intensiv mit diesem Thema.“ „Das steht ziemlich im Widerspruch,“ bemerkte Nathon und lass den Text auf der Steintafel, „irgendetwas muss ihnen an dem Mystiker Zeug schon liegen.“ „Das sagt jemand der selbst Spuren nach geht,“ konnte sich Noctis jetzt nicht verkneifen, „die von Mystikern verfasst wurden oder aus alten Legenden stammen.“ „Ich tue es aus dem Grunde,“ grummelte der Nashornbulle, „weil ich nach Artefakten suche um sie gewinnbringend zu verkaufen.“ „Die Spinnen und Skorpione tuen es unserer Meinung nach auch nur aus dem Grunde,“ betonte Luna ernst, „weil sie nach den Chi Abarten suchen.“ „Sie glauben weniger an die Legenden oder das mystische Gelaber,“ stellte die Fledermausfähe klar, „sie sehen auch nicht den religiösen Hintergrund dieser Chi Formen, sie wollen sie als Waffen einsetzten.“ „Jeder Taktiker hat sich mit den Legenden auseinander gesetzt,“ mischte sich Gambler ein und grüßte danach die Fledermäuse, „denn sie beinhalten auch immer wieder Schlachten die zu Lehrzwecken analysiert werden.“ „Aber dennoch muss ich für Nathon sprechen,“ meinte der Graurückengorilla, „denn die Spinnen und Skorpione werden mit den Insektenkriegen in Verbindung gebracht, diese sind eine Legende mit wahrem Kern.“ „Auch der Berg und der Teil des Canyons,“ erklärte Gambler weiter und wurde durch ein Nicken des Nashornbullen bestätigt, „trägt einen Namen, der durch die Legenden geprägt wurde.“ „Welchen Namen?“ wollte Noctis wissen, „laut den Unterlagen der Minengesellschaft hat nicht mal das Dorf hier einen Namen.“ „Dafür eine Nummer,“ warf Luna ein, „diese Ansiedlung hier trägt über all die 13 mit jeweiligen Ziffern ergänzt.“ „Ich denke mal,“ schlug Nathon dem Graurücken jetzt vor, „dass wir uns erst mal hier in der Bergarbeitersiedlung umsehen,…“ „denn wenn ich mir hier einige Gebäude ansehe,“ fuhr er fort und das mit einem unheilvollen Unterton, „haben hier nie Bergarbeiter gelebt.“ „Wie kommst du darauf?“ kam als Reaktion des Gorillas zurück, „vielleicht haben die Fledermäuse die Änderungen vorgenommen?“ „Nein,“ betonte Luna und legte einen fragenden Blick auf, „wir haben diese Siedlung so vorgefunden und übernommen.“ „Das einzige was wir verändert haben,“ erklärte sie weiter, „sind die Wohnhäuser.“ „Also wenn dies keine Bergarbeiteransiedlung war,“ gab Nancy zu bedenken, „wer hat hier dann gewohnt und gearbeitet?“ „Oder aber wenn doch,“ meinte Nighty und erinnerte sich an sein Labor das er so vorgefunden hatte, „haben die hier etwas anderes als Erze oder Mineralien abgebaut.“ „Bleiben wir nur mal bei der Steintafel mit dem Hinweis auf eine Chi Abart,“ schlug Gambler vor, „vielleicht haben die Erbauer dieser Einrichtungen nach speziellen Chi Formen gesucht?“ Nathon, der sich mit Bergbau und allem dem darum sehr gut auskannte, musste eine ganze Weile überlegen. Dieses Dorf vermischte drei verschieden Einrichtungsformen und das verwirrte in der Tat. Es fanden sich Elemente die tatsächlich an Bergarbeit erinnerte, dann aber wieder welche aus einer Kaserne und zum guten Schluss die von Laboreinheiten. Daraus konnte man rasch den Schluss ziehen, das hier etwas unter strengster Sicherheit abgebaut und erforscht wurde. Lag der Schlüssel zu der Antwort in der Steintafel? Gab es im Canyon noch eine Einrichtung dieser Art? Diese Mission sollte eine reine Aufräumaktion werden. Jetzt wurde sie mit jedem Tag mysteriöser. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit den anderen Gefährten, war alles geklärt. Sie alle nahmen das Dorf unter die Lupe. So konnten nicht nur die drei Einrichtungsformen bestätigen, sondern auch ganz genau wo was angelegt war. Auch einige der Wohnhäuser machten den Eindruck, dass sie von hochrangigem, bzw. wohlhabenderen Leuten bewohnt wurden. Vielleicht Wissenschaftler oder Offiziere? Andere Gebäude hatten immer noch die Räume wie sie ursprünglich angelegt waren. So war klar das Chema einer Kaserne zu erkennen. Eines der robusteren Bauwerke wies auf Waffenhalterrungen hin. Wenn es eine Verbindung mit der Chi Quelle gab, war dies eine Erklärung, die alles begründen würde. Die meisten Tiere wussten, dass man Chi durch Fremdmaterialen beeinflussen konnte. Man lernte in der Schule zwar nicht wie man es genau machte, aber das es möglich war. Ob dieser Lehrinhalt nun als Wissenschaftlich zu erachten war, oder nur dazu diente um Legenden zu entkräften stand jetzt aber nicht zur Debatte. Wenn man es aber genau nahm, kam man auf beides. Erst um die Legenden zu entkräften, dann aber mit einem überraschenden Wissenschaftlichen Ergebnis. Nach und nach warf sich der Schatten über den Canyon, doch gab es nur den Weg hinein. Gegen Mittag am nächsten Tag machte sich die Gruppe auf. Sie folgten Nathon und Gambler so wie der Fledermaus Noctis einer schmalen und scharf geschwungenen Treppe in die Tiefe. Noch befanden sich zu beiden Seiten massive Felswände. Doch dann und wann brach schwaches Licht in den dunklen Flur. Eine komische Luft lag im Schacht und trübte hin und wieder die Augen oder ließ sie schmerzen. So setzten sie schon jetzt die Schutzbrillen auf. In dem Dämmlicht kam ihnen die Stunden des Abstiegs wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Auch als die Höhle endete und in einen Bootssteg überging, wurde es nicht heller. An dem Steg befanden sich Kanus die bereits reisefertig gemacht worden waren. Die Gefährten verteilten sich auf die Kanus. „Wie sie sehen können,“ meinte Noctis und sprach damit alle an, „befindet sich bereits ein Teil des Canyons unter Wasser.“ „Mit den Booten geht es jetzt ca. drei Tagesreisen,“ fuhr er fort, „dann wird das Wasser flacher bis wir zu Fuß weiter gehen können.“ „Nun an die Ruder,“ lachte der Fledermausrüde, „bevor die Nacht hereinbricht.“ „Dann sieht man hier und gar nichts mehr,“ beendet er, „soweit ich weiß, könnt ihr nicht über Echolot sehen wie wir.“ Epilog; Die lange Dunkelheit der Canyons; „Wir Löwen können in der Dunkelheit ebenfalls gut sehen,“ betonte Leeland leise, „die Krokodile werden wohl auch kam Probleme mit der langen Dunkelheit haben.“ „Zudem geht nichts über ein gute Nachtsichtgerät,“ lächelte Wood vergnügt, „ergänzt mit einer guten Nase und gutem Training.“ „Dann ist ja gut,“ stimmte Luna ein, „wenn sie alle keine Probleme mit der Dunkelheit hier unten haben.“ „Eine Information noch,“ bemerkte Nathon und zeigte in nach vorne in den Canyon, „wir befinden uns jetzt im tiefsten Teil, er zieht sich etwa 240 Km bis dahin können wir den Weg mit den Kanus fortsetzten.“ „Dies ist auch der sicherste Teil unserer Reise in die Finsternis,“ stellte der Nashornbulle klar, „denn die Spinnen und Skorpione fürchten das Wasser fast so groß wie Feuer.“ „Wer Fragen hat,“ beendete er, „sollte sie jetzt noch stellen, da wir auf dem Weg nur noch das notwendigste sagen sollten, desto Leiser, desto besser.“ „Was kommt nach den 240 Km tieferem Wassers?“ wollte Lebrac wissen, „ab wann haben wir dann wieder trockenen Boden unter den Füßen?“ „Also nach den 240 km folgen etwa 60 mit flachem Wasser oder morastigem Boden,“ erwiderte der Nashornbulle, „direkt danach haben wir rauen Felsboden unter den Füßen, etwas dem einer Steinwüste.“ „Das soll mir als Antwort reichen,“ kam von dem Löwen zurück, „300 km Wasser unter den Füßen ist für meinen Geschmack mehr als genug.“ „Wie sieht es mit Versteckmöglichkeiten aus?“ erkundigte sich Whirley mit bedachter Stimme, „werden wir den ganzen Fußweg ebenerdig zurück legen?“ „Es gibt Höhlen und Felsvorsprünge,“ übernham Nancy das Wort, „die sich als Verstecke nutzen lassen.“ „Es kann im Verlauf der Reise durch aus öfters vorkommen,“ fuhr die Nashorndame fort, „dass wir längere Passagen klettern müssen, dass hängt aber von bestimmten Aktivitäten des Gegners ab.“ „Sonst noch Fragen?“ beendete Nancy und lächelte vergnügt, „vorerst letzte Gelegenheit.“ „Ja, eine Frage hätte ich auch,“ sagte Cranch mit einem finsteren Grinsen was in dem Dämmerlicht aber kaum zu erkennen war, „wieso fürchten die Spinnen und Skorpione das offene Feuer?“ „Da die Spinnen sich bei der Früherkennung ungebetener Besucher zum größten Teil immer noch auf ihre Netze verlassen,“ übernahm Noctis das Wort, „sie nehmen die Eindringlinge über die Schwingungen war, welche über die Netzte übertragen werden.“ „Den Rest kann ich mir vorstellen,“ lachte das braune Krokodil gehässig, „bei Feuer lässt es sich nicht feststellen ob es so entstand oder es sich um künstlich gelegt handelt.“ „Ganz genau,“ bestätigte der Fledermäuserich mit ebenfalls finsterer grinsend, „zudem macht es immer auch andere Probleme, mit denen sich die Krabbeltiere nur ungern auseinandersetzen.“ „Nicht nur das sie ihre Netze neu spinnen müssen,“ kicherte Nancy schnippisch, „auch wenn das Feuer selbst nur die Netze verbrennt, der Qualm breitet sich rasch im ganzen Canyon aus, dann sieht man noch schlechter als man ohne hin schon sieht.“ „Prima,“ bestätige Cordelia das gehörte und malte sich schon erste Strategien aus, wenn man die Ankunft der Gefährten bemerken sollte. Jetzt kehrte Ruhe ein und keiner mehr sagte etwas. Nur das leise Geräusch der Paddel war zu hören. Die Kanus setzten sich erst langsam, dann immer schneller in Bewegung. Immer nach gefühlten fünf km, wechselten die Ruderer. Solange der Canyon breit genug war, fuhren die Gefährten nach der Formation der Zugvögel. Zu sehen gab es bis her nicht viel außer den Felswänden links und rechts. Vereinzelt ragte auch schon mal ein Felsen, wie ein Reißzahn, aus dem Wasser. So blieb es eine ganze Weile. Außer ein paar Fischen und Fröschen begegnete man keinen anderen Lebewesen. Außer dem Rudern und vereinzelten Pfeifen des Windes blieb es gespenstisch Still. Eine komische Stimmung kam auf, die selbst die Jäger nicht wirklich einordnen konnten. Beunruhigend aber nicht bedrohlich, manchmal auf bizarre Weise friedlich doch völlig unberechenbar. Eingeengt und schlechte Sicht, nichts für Leute mit Raumangst. Dazu der immer stärker werdende Geruch von abgestandenem Wasser. Noch immer keinen Spuren von Baumaßnahmen aus der Zeit der Minengesellschaft. Mit dem Einbruch der Nacht brach die absolute Finsternis herein. Mit etwas Glück konnte man gerade mal noch einen Meter weit sehen, ganz selten mal einen Meter und fünfzig. Die Kanus wurden jetzt langsamer. Als wieder ein steinerner Zahn aus dem Wasser ragte, nutzten die Gefährten ihn um hier zu rasten. Sie banden die Kanus an ihm feste und jeder verkroch sich in seinen Schlafsack. Doch Schlaf fand keiner von ihnen. Der Morgen brach an und es wurde wieder etwas heller, doch viel Tageslicht drang nicht in die Tiefen des Canyons. Nur der Wind war etwas frischer und der Geruch des abgestandenen Wassers ließ etwas nach. Die Gefährten frühstückten das notwendigste und banden die Kanus los. Da man jetzt ein paar Meter weiter kucken konnte, legten sie an Tempo zu. Sie kamen so schneller zur nächsten Etappe. Gegen Mittag hatten sie ihren Weg an öden Felswänden und vereinzelten Steinzähnen weiter fortgesetzt. Doch kam man sich vor, als ob man auf der Stelle ruderte ohne sich nur einen Meter zu bewegen. Doch zeigten sich jetzt doch erste Änderungen in der Umgebung. Die Felswände rückten näher zusammen und waren nicht mehr so glatt. Jetzt ragten auch von den Seiten spitze Vorsprünge und abgebrochen Felsen. Auch die ersten Anzeichen von künstlicher Veränderung zeigte sich in Form von langen, verblasten Streifen. Diese mussten einmal hellrot gewesen sein, jetzt hoben sie sich nur noch schwach von dem Grau der Felswand ab. Cranch zählte sie nun immer wenn er einen sah. Es bot etwas Abwechslung im steinigen Grau in Grau. Das braune Krokodil schloss auf den gleichbleibenden Abstand, dass es sich bei diesen Streifen um Wegmarken hielt. Doch an der Stimmung in der Dämmerung änderte dies nichts. Cordelia fiel indes auf das, dass Wasser jetzt klarer wurde. Hier war es nicht mehr so tief, denn man konnte rote und grüne Lichtblitze erkennen. Man musste kein Experte sein, um zu wissen das es Mineralien waren, die auf dem Grund lagen. Nicht so viele, musste sich das Krokodilweibchen zugestehen, das sich ein kommerzieller Abbau lohnte. Doch genug um Hobbysucher anzulocken. Beim nächsten Stopp, so entschied sie für sich, würde sie abtauchen und sich je ein Exemplar der Mineralien holen. Ihre Neugier war jetzt geweckt, denn sie wollte wissen um welche schimmernden Steinchen es sich handelte. Ganz so unwissend bezüglich Edelsteine war sie auch nicht. Stunden vergingen und bald hatte die Finsternis wieder das schwache Restlicht verdrängt. Die Gefährten mussten dieses Mal die Boote an einem Wandanker befestigen, den Nathon zuvor angebracht hatte. So langsam gewöhnten sie sich an die erdrückende Enge des Canyons. Die Stimmung lockerte sich etwas. Die leichte Anspannung ließ nach und jeder fühlte sich zwar immer noch nicht ganz wohl, aber etwas besser als vorher. Cordelia setzte ihr Vorhaben jetzt in die Tat um. Sachte glitt sie in das Wasser und tauchte hinab. Entlang an vereinzelten Fröschen und fast weißen Fischen. Der Grund war mit losem Dreck bedeckt, der von einer schwachen bodennahen Strömung hin und her bewegt wurde. Die Mineralien lagen lose da und mussten nicht einmal mit einem Messer gelockert werden. Das Krokodilweibchen hob je einen grünen und roten Edelstein vom Grund, dann tauchte sie wieder auf. Sie schwamm neben das Boot in dem Nighty saß und reichte ihm die Mineralien. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung tauchte sie erneut ab, diesmal um für sie selbst die Steinchen zu holen. Den Rest der Nacht ruhte sie wie die anderen in ihrem Kanu. Mit dem schwach zunehmenden Licht brach die Gruppe wieder auf. Dieses Mal kamen noch besser voran, was die Stimmung merklich besserte, aber dennoch das beengte Gefühl trotzdem nicht ganz aufhob. Jetzt war da etwas anderes, was das Gefühl verursachte. Obwohl der Abstand zwischen den Felswänden abermals schmaler wurde. Jetzt war es eine ganz andere Form der Beklemmung. Es ließ sich noch schwer zu zuordnen, kam aber jenen Gefühl sehr nahe, wenn man über ein Schlachtfeld schritt. Hier in dem Gestein hielten sich Erinnerung vergangener Tage versteckt, die sich wie ein düsterer Schleier über alle legten, die den Canyon durchquerten. Obwohl nicht an tragische Geschehnisse erinnerte. Doch war dieser Ort spürbar geschichtsträchtig, dies konnte keiner der Gefährten mehr leugnen. Mit dem Verschwinden des schwachen Resttageslichtes nahm die Beklommenheit an Stärke zu. Irgendetwas musste hier geschehen sein, was aber zu einem düsteren Geheimnis gemacht wurde. In dieser Nacht waren sie alle besonders Wachsam. Hauptrollen; Bild:Raott.JPG|Raott Bild:Redcliff.JPG|Redcliff Bild:Rodney.JPG|Rodney Bild:Radonis.JPG|Radonis Bild:Randel.JPG|Randel Bild:Achilleus.JPG|Achilleus Bild:Alessa.JPG|Alessa Bild:Androklos.JPG|Androklos Bild:Ariadne.JPG|Ariadne Bild:Araton.JPG|Araton center|750px Bild:Warface.JPG|Warface Bild:Whirley.JPG|Whirley Bild:William.JPG|William Bild:Wood.JPG|Wood Bild:Whitney Snowbel gen. Snow White.JPG|Whitney Snowbel gen. Snow White center|750px Bild:Leeland.JPG|Leeland Bild:Lenny.JPG|Lenny Bild:Leon.JPG|Leon Bild:Lukas.JPG|Lukas Bild:Lebrac.JPG|Lebrac Bild:JD500030.JPG|Nancy Bild:JD500030 - Kopie.JPG|Nathon Bild:Charlie.JPG|Charlie Bild:Clint.JPG|Clint Bild:Cordelia.JPG|Cordelia Bild:Cranch.JPG|Cranch Bild:Cissnei.JPG|Cissnei center|750px Soundtrack; thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser